The Last Quincy's Princess
by Maru Atsuki
Summary: A young girl appears in a Karakura Town and strike a deep interest in Uryu when he sees her fighting hollows. Who is this girl, why she is here and why does she keep calling Ichigo a strawberry? he he
1. Chapter 1

The changes don't actually start till Rukia and Ichigo meet Ayame so if you wish you make skip to that part.

**Not the last of his kind **

Two loud wails were heard in the night.

"I can take care of those hollows myself, Ichigo, you stay here and watch over Rukia. She was cut pretty badly," Uryu yelled.

"But—" Rukia coughed out, yet Uryu had already run off towards the other hollows.

~For some reason, lots of these monsters seem to be gathering close by,~ Uryu thought as he ran down the street.

He stepped into the street lamp and tried again to sense the creatures; that's when he heard it. A soft noise was gliding through the air, and the volume was rising ever so slowly. Uryu focused and he was able to make out some words.

"Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole,  
Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice.  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice"

Uryu heard these words as they rose over the roads straight to him and to the hollows that he had sensed. He looked around and saw the hollows following the voice; they were drawn to it. Uryu pushed out a confused sigh and followed the hollows and the song.

As he got closer, the words became clearer.

"And under red lights  
I'll show myself.

It wasn't forged,  
We're at war;  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside,  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken"

Uryu stopped dead as he finally came into view of the person singing these words. It was a young girl, and she was wearing a white kimono that cut off at her thighs with red ballet shoes. (think of Vampire princess Miyu's gown without the big bow, if you don't know who this is, go do a Google image search, I know you will find it) She had long black hair that hung down her back and glistened in the moon, and for a second, Uryu seemed drawn to her as well.

Uryu stayed behind and listened to the end of the song.

"What must we do to restore  
Our innocence,  
And oh, the promise we adored.  
Give us life again cause, we just wanna be whole.

Tower over me  
Tower over me"

(Paramore, "We are Broken" I don't own this song)

As the girl's voice became softer, he watched her mouth curl into a grin as many hollows closed in on her. All of a sudden, silence rang, and then the girl reached behind her back and quickly pulled out two curved swords (like Zuko's from Avatar when he's the blue spirit, you can search that too) out of one sheath, then she jumped in the air with a wide grin and sliced all the hollows in half .

She landed on the ground with grace as the hollows' bodies disintegrated. She slid her swords back into the sheath, but then she heard a small snap.

Uryu stepped back fast as he saw that the girl had heard him step on a twig. The girl whipped around and raised her arms in the archer stance. An electric blue bow and arrow materialized in her hands, and she swung it around her surroundings. She saw nothing; she heaved a big sigh, and as she lowered her arms, the bow disappeared. Then then girl ran off in the direction of the two soul reapers she sensed.

~ That was a Quincy's bow,~ Uryu thought as he watched her run off, ~ Who are you?~

Ichigo sliced down the last hollow and sensed that Uryu's prey were gone as well. He walked over to Rukia and helped her up, draping her arm across his shoulders, and they started to walk back to his house, his arm around her waist.

"Uh, hey Rukia, who's that girl running towards us?" Ichigo asked as they stopped walking.

Rukia looked up slightly and saw a white outline approaching them swiftly.

"I'm not sure," she coughed in pain.

"Hello!" the girl called as she stopped in front of the shinigami, "I see your wounded" the girl said gesturing towards Rukia.

"Um who are you?" Rukia asked quietly.

"O I'm sorry, my name is Ayame Suzamai. I am a soul reaper like two of you." the girl stated, happily."Ooooo, are you the substitute soul reaper I've heard about?" she asked and locked her eyes with Ichigo's.

"Yeah," Rukia started.

She stopped leaning on Ichigo as her pain slowly subsided.

"Your wound—" Ichigo said, concerned.

"I'm fine, with a little rest I should be ok in the morning " Rukia said with a smile. "My Name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Its nice to meet you Ayame"

Ichigo and Rukia shook hands with the girl, but a look of confusion hung on their faces .

"We have never met before in the soul society" Ichigo said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"O I don't really spend that much time in open, I train a lot. Not many soul reapers know of me. O and please call me Aya."

"Right," Ichigo said simply and caught Rukia as she started to feel pain again.

"You should go get some rest. I'll see you both soon. It was nice meeting you, Rukia and .." Aya broke into a giggle. "You to Strawberry," She finished, then ran off again.

"Did she just call me a berry?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.

Rukia giggled a little, wincing, and then they continued on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Even less changes in this chapter, it doesn't really start till Ayame is telling her background to Ichigo and Uryu on the roof during lunch. I am sorry there is actually much I wanted to change so don't you worry I'm publishing a 3rd chapter as well to make up for it!

**Do You Mind?**

Uryu awoke in a cold sweat with his bed sheets crumpled on the floor. The events of a few hours ago still flooded his mind and he couldn't sleep. He turned over slightly and groaned as he saw his clock flip to 6:00 and his alarm go off. For once, the young Quincy didn't want to wake up for school.

Aya rose from her new bed to the sound of her blaring alarm and slammed her hand down on the snooze button grumbling.

~I wonder if I should really go~

she thought as the minutes ticked by. The words of her father played back in her mind;

"If you don't go to class like a normal girl, the Soul Society won't be the worst of your worries."

A sigh escaped her lips as the alarm went off again. This time, the secret quincy turned it off then slid out of the bed and into her bathroom. Aya washed her face and pulled her long hair into pigtails then walked out of her bathroom to change. She grabbed the school uniform she had picked up yesterday and slipped on the skirt and white dress shirt. Next, Aya pulled the canary yellow sweater vest over her head and shoved on a pair of black knee highs with tall boots. Last she swung her backpack over her shoulder then rushed out the door towards her new school.

Aya got long stares as she ran pass the other students on the street, and even more when she entered the school hallways. She came to a skidding stop as she sensed a strong spiritual pressure. Aya looked around quick then leaned against some lockers when she couldn't find its source. A sense of relief washed over her soft face as she pulled out her schedule then ran to her first period.

The new girl walked to her class and was greeted by many eyes, including Ichigo's and Rukia's. The sensei smiled at her and Aya handed her her agenda.

"Everyone, settle down!" the teacher yelled.

All the students stopped talking and looked towards the front. Uryu focused his heavy eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw his unknown princess from last night.

"Class, this Ayame Suzamai, she came here from Watakaya Province. You may called her Aya," the sensei announced.

Aya nodded her head innocently and then the sensei smiled and pointed to an empty desk next to Uryu. The tired Quincy watched his princess sit down and kept his eyes on her as class started.

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" Aya asked, annoyed, when she realized someone had been staring at her.

"Sorry, you're just interesting," Uryu stated calmly and turned away.

"Right,"the Aya said sarcasticly and tried to focus on the sensei.

But she could still feel his deep azure eyes on her.

Class ended and Aya continued to her next class. All day, every period went the same: the new girl was introduced and asked about her background, and the many courses she had with Uryu he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Aya finally thought she had slipped away from her stalker at the beginning of lunch.

"Whats wrong?" Rukia asked noticing her new friend's distress.

They were walking towards the garden outside to eat with a few other girls, and Aya seemed quite distant.

"Not sure if you can define a boy staring at you bad, but it did get annoying after a while," Aya answered.

"Ooooo, What guy?" Chizuru, a human friend of Rukia, asked with glee.

"Um, actually, I never really learned his name," Aya said, then stopped as they all passed the roof entrance.

"Oh, we all sit outside, most of the guys are on the roof" Rukia said.

"Well I've kinda always had a thing for heights. I promise I'll have lunch with you guys tomorrow," Aya replied, then rushed up the roof stairs.

The secret quincy found herself alone, she rushed to the ledge and breathed in the fresh air. Aya started to twirl a little as the roof door opened and 5 guys appeared.

"Uh, Aya, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked as his friends stared at her in awe.

Aya stopped spinning and her face turned red,

"What I can't enjoy the outside, Strawberry?" She yelled trying to regain her composure.

"Wait Ichigo you know the new girl?" one of the guys behind Ichigo asked.

They filed out next to Ichigo and Aya recognized her stalker.

Ichigo slammed his hand against his face,

"Don't call me Strawberry!" he groaned and then turned towards his friends.

Aya giggled at his reaction to her nickname for him, then focused on the other boys.

"Guys, meet Aya; she is... uh...Rukia's cousin," Ichigo breathed out slowly. "Aya, this is Chad, Mizuro, Keigo, and Uryu."

The secret quincy waved at them all and then they went to go sit and eat on opposite side of stairs. Aya went back to the ledge and Ichigo followed her, Uryu leaned against the roof door watching them.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other girls?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you have a stalker as a friend?" Aya asked, taking a quick glance at Uryu.

"He's not a stalker, he's probably just interested in you."

"Strange, that's what he told me."

"I asked you a question too."

"Humph, I don't like pretending to be giddy, and Rukai didn't seem like the type to either," the secret quincy answered as she stared down at the girls sitting by some trees.

They were most likely talking about girly things.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo finished and then Uryu approached them.

"So who is she really? I can sense a strong spiritual pressure." Aya's stalker asked as he scanned over her with his eyes.

Ichigo heaved a sigh as he watched his new companion stick her tongue out at one of his best friends.

"She's a shinigami, not very well-known. But I don't know why she's here." Ichigo answered.

" Uryu is a good friend, he knows about all of us so you can trust him as well, so tell us."

They both stared at her as the secret quincy locked her eyes with the blunt quincy. Aya lowered her gaze, let out a long breath, and thought.

~It doesn't matter. I can't let anyone find out the truth or I'm dead, scratch that I'm worse then dead.~

"My father sent me here to protect me from a group that wants my life. But with no proof or believable reasons, I'm not safe in the soul society, so I'm here." Aya lied.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, but who is your father and the men you believe wants you dead?" Ichigo asked seriously.

~Crap I wasn't thinking he would care, think Aya~ the secret quincy thought.

"My father is just a simple villager and the group is mainly after him, but think they can get to him through me."

She pushed off the ledge and walked towards the stairs as Ichigo tried to call her back.

"Why come here, why not talk it out with other soul reaper's" Ichigo asked.

The secret quincy shook her head and sighed,

"We have no proof. It already seems that you don't believe me, so what are the chances that the head captain will" Aya said quietly then opened the door and continued to walk down the steps.

Ichigo was distracted by his thoughts but Uryu followed his princess. As they walked back towards the classroom Uryu scanned the hallways to make sure they were alone, but the secret quincy confronted Uryu instead. She whipped around fast and pushed him into a corner.

"Why are you acting like a stalker?" She yelled at him.

The quincy stared blankly back at her,

"Stalker? I'm sorry I don't mean to be" He said.

Aya sighed forgiving and walked away but Uryu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I know your hiding the fact that your a quincy" he whispered in Aya's ear.

Aya became shocked and her thoughts started to scatter as she thought her world would crumble from this man's discovery. Uryu became concerned about his princess and slid his long fingers under her chin and pulled her face up to stare into her eyes. But the quincy's hand fell from his princess's face and released her wrist.

~Her eyes seemed to be on the brink of tears and I can't read her at all~ he thought getting even more worried.~Why does she looked so scared~ he thought as he continued to stare at Aya's frightened face.

"Ayame" Uryu asked softly.

Aya's face changed from scared to shocked as her first name left this man's tender lips.

~No one has ever called Ayame, something about it makes me calm yet-~ the secret quincy thought as her face started to burn red.

Aya breathed away her expressions as she looked at the floor and then met Uryu's eyes.

"I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what came over me but I don't know what your talking about. If you look at my reiatsu you'll see I'm a shinagami."

Uryu nodded his head and stepped back. Then he felt for the reiatsu ribbons. Uryu blinked his eyes confused as he saw that his princess did indeed have a red Shinagami ribbon, but as he looked farther he saw a white Quincy ribbon wrapping itself around the red one. Uryu let out a long breath, closed his eyes, then when he reopened them he stared at his princess confused.

"What, I was right wasn't I?" Aya asked a little concerned.

"Ya" Uryu answered scratching his head.

He heaved a sigh and then turned on his heels and walked back towards the roof door.

"See ya" he yelled to his princess as he waved with his back towards her.

~Well that was-, now I'm worried~ Aya thought as she continued to the classroom of her next period to relax alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood and Trust **

Aya paced back and forth in her one room apartment. She still didn't trust that she was off the hook with Uryu. She believed he was a soul reaper, what else was there if she thought she was the last Quincy. Her speed quickened as her mind started to race she didn't want to join her parents, she had been hiding all her life, there was no way she could slip up now. Aya ransacked her brain then grabbed her purse and rushed out of her apartment. She arrived at a small general store pretty fast for she had ran out of impatiences.

"Sensei" she yelled walking in and looking around the shop.

_Keisuke_ Urahara appeared out from the back of the shop and greeted Aya with a cheery smile.

"I'm surprised to see you here my dear" Keisuke said.

"Sensei, its gone all terribly wrong, even after all you've taught me I manged to mess up. I think someone is suppcious about what I really am" Aya said in a scared voice.

Keisuke sat down and watched his former student curiously. She seemed very troubled and she was pacing, again.

"Aya calm down. Tell me what happened. I'm sure everything is in order" Keisuke reassured.

"This guy at school said he knew I was hiding the fact that I'm a quincy. He has to be a soul reaper. I'm finished" Aya screamed out.

Keisuke stood up and stopped Aya from pacing, then tried to calm her down.

"Its alright really, he has no proof right?" Keisuke asked.

"Well I told him to check my reiatsu and he seemed satisfied, but somehow confused as well. Do you know why?"

"It could be that he saw both ribbons. When I made you those swords and helped you train with them its possible that some shinigami essence materilizied inside you becasue you have been using those fake zanpakutos for so long."

Aya nodded her head and thought it all over.

"Well that would make sense and it is better then him finding out what I am. I mean Uryu thought i was..."

Aya was cut off by the store bell ringing and Rukia walked in.

"I mean Uryu thought i was... cute" Aya finished as Rukia walked up to them.

"Hey Aya,.. Are you serious about Uryu?" Rukia asked a little distracted.

" Ah ya, he thinks I'm cute he told me in the hallway" Aya responded.

"That's rather interesting Uryu never really showed affection to girls. How did you respond?"

Keisuke watched as a sign of anguish passed over his students face.

"I was uh, so shocked, I just said thank you, and told him it was nice meeting him then walked off" Aya finley replied.

"Nice, so um Urahara is that package in for me yet?" Rukia asked the retired soul reaper.

Keisuke nodded his head and headed towards the back.

"So um Aya I didn't know you knew Mr. Urahara."

"O ya he and I go way back. He actually trained me because not many other soul reapers would. Its kinda why I'm not so well known cuz he use to like to keep things quiet" Aya lied partly.

~He was really the only one that seemed to not wish my death when he found out what I was, so I trust him.~ Aya thought.

Keisuke reappeared in front of them and presented Rukia with a new kon-so glove, she had ripped her old one. (sorry if that's totally the wrong name I couldn't find anything about just the glove she detaches Ichigo's soul with cuz they kinda stopped using it)

"Here you are, and Aya you'll be fine. Now why don't the two of you head home" Keisuke said.

The two girls nodded their heads, said goodbye, then walked out the door together. Rukia and Aya walked along the sidewalk silently and were about to go their seperate ways when they both heard a loud screech.

"Its a hollow" Rukia said as she flipped out this device that could sense them, "It's only a few feet away."

"Then lets go kick its ass"Aya said.

She focused her spiritual pressure and her clothing changed into the white kimono she always wore, and her swords appeared on her back. She began to run towards the monster before Rukia could stop her, so she just ended up following her. Rukia arrived a little short and saw Aya was already in battle with the hollow, she tried her best to stay out of the way because she still had no powers of her own. Aya slashed at the hollow and it dodged her swords then swung a claw down at her ribs. It hit Aya hard and she fell to the ground. Aya held her side tight as she stood back up. The blood wasn't showing, but she knew it was bad, she just couldn't let Rukia see. Aya stood up completely, let go of her ribs and jumped in the air with speed. She slashed the hollow down the middle and landed on the ground with some grace. The monster disappeared and Rukia ran towards her fallen friend.

"Are you alright? I thought I saw it slash you pretty bad." Rukia asked.

"I'm fine" Aya said.

She gripped her side tighter trying to stop the blood from ozing out.

"Do you think you can get home safely?" She asked Rukia.

The former soul reaper nodded her head, then took one last glance at her friend before she ran off. Aya leaned against the fence as Rukia's figure disappeared completely. Her breathing became heavier and finley lots of blood began to seep out of the wound. Aya moved her hand to find quite a deep cut in her ribs and the blood seemed never ending. Aya felt herself weakening and her body started to slide down the fence leaving behind a bloodstain. Aya tried her hardest to keep her eyes open as she applied more pressure to the wound. She heard some soft footsteps, and then they became harder as ther person ran towards her.

"Ayame what happened?" came Uryu's soft voice.

Aya could barley hear his words above her breathing, everything was becoming clouded.

"Take me to Urahara" Aya tried to say but it came out in a whisper then she passed out.

Uryu shook his head, he just barley heard her. He picked her up slowly then ran as fast as he could to Urahara's store. Uryu rushed inside and called out the former soul reaper's name, he came running from of the distress.

"What happened?" Keisuke asked as he led Uryu to the back where there where some bedrooms.

"I'm not sure I found her like this after I sensed a hollow's essences disappear. I'm guessing she defeated it, but it hurt her as well." Uryu answered.

He placed Aya down on a red towel as Keisuke ran off and came back quick with some bandages, warm water, and a wash cloth.

"Try to clean the wound and patch her up. I'm gonna call up Rukia, she was walking home with her last time I saw them" Keisuke said.

Uryu nodded his head and then Keisuke left. Uryu had no time to feel awkard, he didn't want to lose his princess. He untied the small light blue ribbon around her waist and Aya's kimono slid down to the towel. He kept his eyes off her underwear as he soaked the washcloth with water, then ringed it out. Uryu kept his eyes on the wound as he cleaned it trying his hardest not to focus on his burning read face. He had never been in a situation like this or anything even close, he barly ever talked to girls except for Orihime and Rukia. The blood had finley stopped pouring out and Uryu grabbed the bandages and rubbed some ointment on Aya's ribs before wrapping the thick protection around the wound. Keisuke entered the room and handed Uryu a deep red kimono as he kept his eyes outside the room, watching for Rukia. Uryu slipped the white kimono off of Aya completely, then placed the red one on her and tied the small ribbon losely.

"Is Rukia on her way?" Uryu asked Keisuke.

"She said she and Ichigo would be here shortly. But before they come there's something I must ask you"Keisuke answered.

He gestured for Uryu to follow him outside the room and Uryu began to stand up and follow. He stopped dead when he felt a pull on his pants. The young Quincy looked down to see Aya had be come conscious and was holding on to Uryu.

"Please stay with me" came her voice in a whisper.

Uryu stared deep into his princess's emerald eyes then he looked up at Keisuke.

"Will have to talk about it another time then" Keisuke said understanding Uryu's expression.

Uryu nodded his head then sat back down. Aya smiled at him and he thought she heard her whisper thank you. He grabbed his princess's hand and Aya gripped his hand back tightly then let her eyes close again, as drifted asleep. Uryu sat there silently and studied his princess, he listened to her breathing making sure it was normal once again. He focused on Aya's soft face and ran his other hand across her face. Aya shuddered a little in her sleep. Uryu grabbed a blanket then leaned against the wall. He lifted Aya's head and rested it on his lap then wrapped the covers around them. His princess's breathing became steady and she nuzzled closer to him for warmth. Uryu kept his eyes on her face the best he could but soon sleep took him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reveling Pain and Love **

Aya woke up with a shudder and tried to sit up. Her body flooded with pain and she screamed out and fell to the ground. Uryu woke up from the noise and the others came running into the room.

"What happened?" Rukia asked.

"I tired to get up" Aya breathed out.

They all looked down at her concerned, finely Uryu spoke.

"You should try to relax your wound is still pretty bad" he said.

Aya looked over at him to see they were still quite close. The shock of this guy knowing her secret flashed in her brain from yesterday, and she forced herself up, and behind Keisuke. Uryu looked at her hurt as the others stared at her confused, then the pain hit Aya again and she began to slip. Keisuke caught her and put her back down on the futon he laid out for her last night.

"Orihime" Rukia yelled towards another room.

A young girl with long strawberry blonde hair rushed into the room and knelled down next Aya.

"Aya this Orihime, I'm sure you've met her at school. Well she has the ability to heal others" Rukia told Aya.

Aya nodded her head and relaxed as a yellow light surrounded her, and the pain started to seep away. As Orihime continued to heal the wounded quincy, Keisuke jerked his head to the others to follow him to another room.

"I liked to know what went down" Keisuke asked Rukia, when he thought they were all out of earshot from Aya.

"Nothing big. A hallow attacked us just as we were about to separate and she ran at it. When I finely caught up to her, I saw her get hit, but once the hallow was gone Aya told me she was fine. I didn't believe her, but I couldn't find anything wrong, so I left her like she told me to." Rukia answered.

"I see. Well Aya was always the brave type" Keisuke said, shaking his head.

"How well do you actually know her?" Uryu asked from the back of the group.

They all looked back at him, then back to Keisuke for an answer.

"Since she was a little girl. I have trained Aya in the ways of a soul reaper all her life, and have taken care of her like my own daughter." Keisuke replied.

By this time Orihime had almost finished healing Aya, and she had started to eavesdrop on the others conversation through the thin wall.

"So then you know?" Aya heard Uryu ask seriously.

Keisuke sighed and nodded his head.

"It seems I can't hide anything from you" Keisuke expressed. "Well I guess its no use then, besides it was only a matter of time before you all found out."

"What are you talking about Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"Aya is quincy" Keisuke told them all.

Aya gasped quietly in the other room as she heard what she thought was the person she trusted the most, selling her out.

"What, but she has the abilities of a soul reaper" Ichigo said confused.

Keisuke nodded his head.

"Aya's parents were both quincys as well, but they were murdered in the great war between their kind and the soul reapers. A few months after the attack I found Aya on my doorstep. At first I no idea that she was a quincy, and I began to raise her when I realized she had no one left to care for her. As she became older her quincy powers showed, and at first I was surprised, and she knowing what I was and what she was, she feared me. It took a lot of hard work and time, but eventually I regained her trust. Then when she asked me to help her hide, she was to convincing, and so I created those swords like zanpakutos" Keisuke finished.

"That explains why I saw mixed reiatsu " Uryu said.

By this time in the other room Aya had gotten completely the wrong idea and was freaking out.

"Orihime can you get me a glass of water?" she asked once Orihime was done healing her.

The bubbly girl nodded her head and handed Aya her washed white kimono then left the room. Aya changed as fast as she could, for she still felt some pain when she moved, then she slipped out the back door and began to ran back to her house.

"Here you are Aya" Orihime said walking into the empty room.

Once Orihime realized that her patient was gone the glass of water dropped from her hands and crashed on the floor. She rushed frantic to the other room to find the others worried and confused for they had heard the crash.

"Orihime whats wrong" Ichigo asked, standing up.

"It's Aya, she's gone" Orihime staggered.

Everyone stood up surprised.

"How'd this happen" Uryu asked.

"I had just finished healing her and she asked me to get her glass of water. So I handed her her clean kimono and then left to the kitchen. When I came back she was gone, red kimono on the floor, and the back door to the garden wide open." Orihime explained.

"It seems she misheard our conversation" Keisuke stated.

He ran his fingers threw his blonde hair and shoved out a sigh.

"Check her house first, I will stay here in case she comes back. We have to find her" he told everyone.

They all nodded their heads and started towards the door.

"And guys be gentle. She might be strong, but I remember how frightened she was when she learned I was a soul reaper. Aya is not gonna wanna be anywhere near any of you, including you Uryu. She believes you are a soul reaper as well."

The young warriors agreed and then ran off.

"So who knows exactly where Aya lives" Ichigo asked when they got a few blocks away from Keisuke's place.

They all stopped running and it seemed everyone shook their heads.

"I do" Uryu said stepping forward.

"And how?" Ichigo asked.

"I kinda followed her home her first night here" Uryu stammered.

"No wonder she called you a stalker" Ichigo said with a grin.

"I wasn't stalking her, I saw her use quincy powers. So I had to know more" Uryu defended.

"O ya sure" the young soul reaper grinned out.

"Will the two of you stop bickering" Rukia butted in. "You're like an old married couple."

"O really. We don't fight as worse as you and Ichigo do" the quincy declared.

Rukia appalled by this began to fight with Uryu, then Ichigo was brought back in. Time began to tick away.

"Guys" Orihime screamed.

The three friends stop their fighting and faced their timid colleague.

"Look isn't that Aya" Orihime said, once she had all their attention.

The group followed Orihime's finger to a streetlamp a block down, leaning against it was Aya. She was still in her white kimono and there was a small black duffel bag hanging on her shoulders.

"Aya" Ichigo called suddenly.

Aya looked towards the group and Uryu saw his princess face strike with fear, just like when he told her she knew she was hiding being a quincy. Aya glanced at her surroundings, then took once last look at her old friends, then ran off in the other direction.

"Bakka" Uryu called Ichigo and hit him upside the back of his head. **(Author's note: if you don't know bakka means idiot. It's the only Japanese word I will use cuz I love the way it sounds)**

"Ouch hey" Ichigo growled.

"She's afraid of us, remember" Uryu growled back, then he ran off after Aya.

Ichigo rubbed his head as the girls followed Uryu. Then Ichigo sighed and took off at full speed after his friends. Aya looked back frantic as she heard the running footsteps behind her. She met Uryu's eyes and he saw tears forming. He pushed on ahead of his friends and unknowingly drove his princess into a dead end. Aya stopped and bore her eyes into the wall before her hoping that she was imaging things. Then the scared girl flipped around as she heard the footsteps stop close by and she found her persuaders.

Uryu was the first to speak,

"Ayame" he said softly.

The quincy took a step forward and extended his hand to his princess.

"Stay back" Aya screamed at him and backed against the wall.

She raised her arms in an archer stance and her quincy bow and arrow appeared, pointed at Uryu.

Uryu's hand dropped to his side as his face became awed. He thought he was the only quincy, to see another, a girl quincy so up close, was astonishing. Then Ichigo took his turn, stepping next to his frozen friend.

"We don't mean you any harm Aya" Ichigo expressed calmly, and placed a hand on Uryu's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

Aya looked at them all confused and still frightened. She breathed slowly and locked her eyes with Uryu's trying to see any danger, but she found nothing.

"But your soul reapers, you should want me dead" Aya screamed, still unsure.

"Not all soul reapers are the same. You of all people should know that" Rukia spoke as she joined the boys, closer to Aya.

"Mr. Urahara is quite the gentle soul, and we are all the same" Orihime added and walked to the opposite side of the boys that Rukia did.

"Your safe with us" Uryu said stepping closer to Aya.

Ichigo's hand dropped to his side as his friend stepped closer and closer to his princess and her bow disappeared.

"And another thing. There's this as well" Uryu said.

A small bracelet suddenly dangled from Uryu fingers and Aya reached forward and cupped her hands around the pendent then hung from the chain. It was a small sliver cross that held a blue jewel in the middle and a circle placed on it's back.

"Where did you get this" Aya asked, as she instantly recognized it.

A gentle smile appeared on Uryu's face and he touched his other hand to Aya's and was happy to see she didn't pull away.

"My grandfather gave it to me. My family and I are all quincys" Uyru answered.

Aya released the charm and stared up at Uryu surprised.

"I am a quincy Ayame, just like you. And yes even though Rukia and Ichigo are soul reapers we are still friends, sometimes."

"Ya to be honest I didn't even hate Uryu when we first met. He was one that challenged me because he hated soul reapers, and I kicked his butt" Ichigo grinned.

A small smile appeared on Aya's face but Uryu for once didn't notice.

"You didn't kick my butt" the quincy yelled at Ichigo. "I killed more hallows then you, and then we had to join forces to save the town."

"Ya whatever" Ichigo replied.

Then they began bickering again.

"Will you two stop that, you could be scaring Aya" Rukia yelled at the boys.

"No, no. Its alright" Aya giggled out. "It shows how close they are."

"Close? They are at each other throats" Rukia stated.

"Only true friends can fight like that" Aya said.

A few more giggles escaped her lips, and a giant grin slipped on her face. Ichigo and Uryu stopped fighting and smiled down at her.

"So are you alright now? Will you come back with us?" Uryu asked.

Aya nodded her head and Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime started to walk back towards Keisuke's house.

"Hey Uryu" Aya said stopping the quincy from following his friends.

"Yes?" he asked turning towards his princess.

"Can I see it?" Aya asked shyly.

"You mean my bow?" Uryu wondered.

Aya nodded her head. The smile on Uryu's face became even softer as he stepped back a little from Aya, and raised his hands in his archer stance. Starting from the sliver bracket Aya held earlier a glistening blue line appeared, and formed into a much more advanced version of a Aya's quincy bow and arrow. Aya stared at the spiderweb like bow overwhelmed by the presence. Never in her life had she met another quincy. Uryu slowly lowered his hands and his weapon disappeared.

"So you coming Ayame" he asked her and extended his hand to her again.

Aya looked up at the sound of her full name still shocked from being called it, and everything else. She took a long, deep breath, then nodded her head, and took Uryu's hand in hers. Then they ran off towards the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heed The Unknown**

The group arrived back at Keisuke's shop in a cherry mode.

"Aya I am glad to see you are safe" Keisuke said.

He rushed towards the group and picked Aya up, hugging her tight.

"Sensei, I'm fine. Now please put me down" Aya protested.

The young girl took her teacher's hand and led him into another room, leaving the others.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Keisuke asked, now serious.

"It will take some time, but maybe I can trust them all" Aya answered.

"And your wound?"

"Eh, I've had worse" Aya grinned out.

Keisuke smiled down at his student and they walked back to the rest of group.

"So who's willing to walk me home? Strawberry?" Aya asked, smiling.

"I told you not to call me that" Ichigo groaned.

Aya smiled and stared at the group infront of her, could she really become friends with two more soul reapers. She locked her eyes with Uryu's, who again smiled at her gently.

"I'll take you home" Uryu said.

Aya nodded her head in thanks, then followed the quincy after saying goodbye to everyone. The walk to Aya's house was surprising quite.

"So here I am" Aya said as she spotted her place.

"Do you really live alone?" Uryu asked, staring up at the small house.

"Ya, it took a while, but eventually I convinced Keisuke to let me get my own place. Between you and me, he shares a little to much."

Uryu laughed then took Aya's hands in his.

"I'll see you at school Ayame" he said.

"Of course" Aya rushed out.

She slipped out of Uryu's grasp and ran up her porch steps

"Bye" Aya said, waved, then hurried inside.

Karakura's high school buzzed with students for a few weeks. Teenagers rushed by for each of their classes, but as the days went on, one student became absent.

Aya sat in her room alone staring at her wall clock.

"I know, I lied" she whispered to herself. "I bet he's asking everybody about me."

Aya blushed silently as Uryu's face flashed in her head, but even with him there she could not bring herself to go to school with soul reapers. Keisuke Urahara was a giant exception. Aya had known him for 10 yrs, he had raised her, trained her, and above all protected her, she trusted him. But Aya had only known Ichigo and Rukia for 4 weeks, and during that time she barley attended school, but it was even worse when she actually went.

"Hey Aya" Rukia called down the hallway.

It was the third day after the hollow incident.

"Where you been?" Rukia asked.

"O I had to do a little R&R so I stayed home, but now I'm here" Aya answered. "Well I gotta get to class. See ya."

The end of week came by and Ichigo spotted Aya headed outside during lunch.

"So you're not going up to the roof?" he asked Aya, once he had caught up with her.

Aya jumped a little surprised,

"Uh no, I promised the girls I would sit with them" The troubled girl lied.

"No strawberry huh" Ichigo said with a smile.

"I have to go" Aya pushed out, ignoring the mention of Ichigo's nickname, then rushed out the door.

A new week started and Uryu's face lit up as his princess pulled him to the back school again for lunch.

"So not that I mind, but what about the others?" Uryu asked.

"What, you don't like eating with just me?" Aya asked Innocently.

Uryu's checks turned a tint of red and he tried to smile.

"Of course I do."

"Great!" Aya exclaimed.

The rest of days went just like this. Aya continued to avoid the two soul reapers, her trust was wavering. If they saw her she would ignore them or rush off with an excuse. The times she actually spent at school she stayed close to Uryu every chance she could get. They talked endlessly about the quincy race, the war, but not the soul society. They also would just sit and mention simple things about themselves to each other. Yet soon Aya felt like it was a lure and that's when she stopped going to school completely.

"It's hopeless" Aya said to herself, still curled up on her bed.

Another hour ticked by as her eyes stayed locked with her clock, then her phone went off. Aya glanced over at it, not even motioning towards it. The call went to voice mail.

"Hey Ayame, its Uryu calling again. I just wanted to make sure your ok, and see whats had been going on. Ichigo has told me how you seemed to avoiding him and Rukia last week, he's probably just being paranoid. Call me back, bye."

"I no, I lied" Aya repeated.

She stood up slowly and walked downstairs for some food, there was no way the day could get any worse. Aya grabbed a small snack and flopped herself down on her couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through a bunch of channels but couldn't take the board-um anymore. The agitated warrior soon fell into a deep sleep.

Many hours passed by and Aya woke up to the sound of banging. Her vision was intensely blurry, and she walked over to her door to find no one. Then she felt it. A rush of spiritual pressure pushed against Aya and woke her up completely.

"Show yourself" the quincy screamed out to empty room.

No one appeared, but the pressure got stronger. Aya pushed herself into a corner and focused on her own strength. In seconds her white kimono appeared on her and she pulled out her fake zanpakutos, ready to attack anything. Two figures suddenly materialized infront of Aya, and she ran at them but sliced at thin air.

"You cowards" She yelled at the holograms.

Next Aya felt a strong spiritual pressure behind her, and she whipped around to find two soul reapers.

"Welcome fraud, its time for you to go where you belong" one of them bellowed.

The soul reapers grabbed for Aya and stole her swords. One of intruders took shackles and clasped them around the quincy's wrists, as the other open a portal. Then without warning Aya's front door flung open and Uryu rushed inside.

"Ayame" he screamed, seeing the scene.

"Uryu help" Aya yelled out.

The soul reapers shook their heads at each other, then the one holding Aya jumped through the portal.

"Stop" Uryu yelled, as he ran towards the portal.

"There is nothing you can do human" the remaining soul reaper stated.

Uryu raised his hands and his quincy weapon appeared and he pointed it at Aya's captor.

"Bring her back" he shouted.

The soul reaper stood there a little surprised, but just shook his head again.

"You must forget" the soul reaper said, then he jumped in the portal.

Uryu shoot an arrow but it disintegrated as it hit the portal. He became shocked and then ran at the opening just as it disappeared and Uryu stood still on the other side of Aya's leaving room.

"Ayame" he screamed, then rushed outside her door to find his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen and Frantic**

Ayame hung her head as her captures ran her through corridors. She was swung over a soul reaper's back, and in the soul society from what she could tell. The young quincy had closed her eyes a long while ago, to afraid to face her surroundings. She only heard the pounding of her heart as she got farther away from her home. Ayame's one nightmare had come true and she was helpless. A small silver collar laced her neck, it stopped her spiritual pressure. It stopped her powers.

"Throw her in here" a soul reaper yelled to his campaign

Ayame felt movement, then she was lifted off her capture's shoulder and thrown to the ground. She opened her eyes fast, and scurried towards an opening, but a cell door was slammed in her face. Ayame clung to bars tighter then anything before. Her eyes bore into the two soul reapers that had taken her, they looked back at her and shook their heads.

"We have to follow our orders, no matter what the cost" one of them said to her.

It almost sounded like an apology.

"The captain is looking for us, we must report" the other soul reaper began.

The kind one nodded his head, took one last sorrowful look at Ayame, then turned on his heels and followed his campaign.

Ayame sat there still staring at the spot where her captures once stood. Her hands slipped off the bars slowly, then she just layed down and continued to stare. Her eyes didn't move, neither did she. Something fragile had snapped inside the prisoner, and as the silence rang around her, her eyes slit shut and she passed out.

Uryu ran frantic down the streets of Karukura, searching for his friends. Ayame's sweet smile ran through his head, he had to get her back.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" Uryu yelled, as he banged on the door of the substitute soul reaper's house.

A man opened the door in boxers and a shirt. He was scratching his head, and looked intensely grumpy.

"Who visits this late?" the man asked.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kurosaki, but can I please speak to your son? Its very important" Uryu said.

The man groaned, but nodded his head. He stepped aside, letting in the distressed quincy, then slammed the door shut, and went straight back to bedroom. Uryu rushed upstairs behind Mr. Kurosaki, but burst into Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! You have to wake up" Uryu shouted as he shook the substitute soul reaper's bed.

The door to Ichigo's closet flung open, and Rukia jumped down from her bed.

"Uryu whats wrong?" she asked.

"Its Ayame, she's been captured" Uryu shouted.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes to find his two friends talking hectically.

"Could you guys not be so loud" the substitute soul reaper moaned.

He grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head, then tired to fall back asleep.

"Ichigo did you hear me?" Uryu yelled, and stole the poor guy's pillow. "Ayame's Gone."

Ichigo jolted up, his friend's worry had finally registered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I went to go check on her, and all of sudden this rush of spiritual pressure came over me. I sped to her her house and ran inside to find two soul reapers taking Ayame captive. I believe they went through a senkaimon they created." Uryu answered.

"Did they say why?" Rukia tried to reason.

"They kidnapped her. We have to get her back" Uryu shouted.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Last time we went to the soul society to save Rukia it took a lot of power, and we still go separated" Ichigo yelled back.

He was getting annoyed by how loud his friend was being.

"Well you were intruders then, I'm sure we will all be welcomed back now. I can just use a hell butterfly to open the senkaimon, like normal" Rukia told them.

"Great, then lets go and sort this thing out" Uryu said, he seemed a little calmer.

"Are you sure you don't know why they took her?" Rukia asked.

"Does that really matter?"Uryu wondered.

Rukia sighed and shook her head, then the group changed into their battle gear and left to find a perfect opening for the senkaimon.

Two new soul reapers began down the hallways to the prisoner cells. Their captain had asked them to go check on the quincy the other subordinates had captured a while ago.

"Why did we have to get stuck with this job" one of them complained, "I'm to beautiful to be in prison."

"Maybe will get lucky" the other one replied.

They stopped in front of Ayame's cell to find her still asleep. One them ran their fingers through their locks of black hair.

"She's out, boring" he stated.

"She looks somewhat promising" spoke the other.

He placed his head against the bars and reached into the cell to wake the prisoner. Ayame felt something brush her thigh and she woke up. She came to face to face with the soul reaper, and suddenly the young quincy sat up, and pushed herself against the cell wall. She got as far as away from his as possible.

"Your horrible face is scaring her Ikkaku, let me try" the soul reaper with black hair insulted.

He bent down and smiled at Ayame.

"We are here to make sure your doing alright" he said.

Ayame turned from scared to angry. How could she be alright, she was locked up. They quincy glared at the two soul reapers, then spat at the one that spoke to her.

"Well I'd rather make her scared then angry Yumichika" Ikkaku said, laughing.

The black haired soul reaper glared at his campaign and stood up. He whipped of the spit that hit him in the face, then started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Ikkaku asked. "We were told to watch over her."

"We were told to check up on her, and we did. Now I'm going to go wash up, I can't believe she would do that to someone as pretty as me" Yumichika groaned.

The conceited soul reaper strutted down the hallway leaving his campaign alone with the angered prisoner.

"So you wanna tell me why you spat at Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

Ayame just continued to glare, and showed no signs of answering.

"Not much for talking huh, well this is gonna be fun" Ikkaku said sarcastically.

He leaned and sat down against the wall across from Ayame's cell, hoping she would say or do something, but nothing changed for a very long time.

"Well this is very entertaining" Ikkaku said.

Many hours had passed by, Yumichika had yet to return which probably meant he had ditched Ikkaku.

Ayame had yet to speak or even move for that matter. Her glare had disappeared, but she was just simply hanging her head in between her knees.

All of sudden a big crash was heard and it shook the whole prison building.

"What was that?" Ikkaku wondered. as he stood up.

Many low class soul reapers came running down the hall to find the exit.

"What's going on?" the bald soul reaper asked , grabbing one of the other soul reapers.

"We have company. Two soul reapers showed up from the land of living, and it seems the orange haired one got into a little argument with a captain" the soul reaper answered.

"Ah, that Kurosaki. He sure is crazy" Ikkaku said, mainly to himself, then he started to run off.

Ayame heard the name and it sent a jolt through her.

"Wait" she started, and stood up, then went to the front of cell. "Did you say Kurosaki?"

"Ah so the prisoner speaks" Ikkaku said.

He stopped and trailed back to stand only a few feet in front of Ayame, but this time she didn't back away.

"So you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ikkaku asked.

Ayame nodded her head.

"Then they must be here for you" he grinned, then he ran off before Ayame could stop him again.

The quincy wrapped her hands around the bars, and tried to look out of her cell for any sign of the strawberry soul reaper. Yet she only heard more crashing, and lots of yelling. Uryu's voice rang through the air and something sparked inside Ayame. Now she thought soon everything would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Light in the Darkness**

There was big commotion going on not to far away from the prison cells. It was so close Aya could basically hear the substitute soul reaper's yelling.

"If it was something so small why did you kidnap her?" the soul reaper yelled.

"Ichigo calm down" Rukia ordered, but of course that didn't work.

"Why did you kidnap Aya?" Ichigo screamed.

He grabbed the collar of the kimono that belonged to one of soul reapers that was trying to ignore him.

"Ichigo let go of him" Rukia said, as she pulled on the substitute soul reaper's wrist.

The soul reaper was a simple low class guard, probably not even in an actual squad. He had two other campaigns with him and a few other soul reapers were just standing around watching the scene. Ikaku had yet to arrive.

Uryu heaved out a big sigh, he was getting impatient and even more worried about Aya. He took a look around and spotted a familiar face running up to them. The Quincy stepped next to Ichigo and rested his hand on the soul reaper's shoulder.

"This is getting us no where, let the guy go and lets keep moving" Uryu suggested.

Ichigo's eyes went to his friend's face and he saw that he was holding back a lot of frustration. Ichigo shook his head then released his grip on the scared soul reaper. But he still made sure to keep glaring at him.

"Hey Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, that is you!" Ikaku yelled, as he got closer to the group.

Ichigo and his campaigns turned to face the bald soul reaper. Ichigo nodded his head at the guy to acknowledge him but Rukia was the first to speak.

"Hey Ikaku, maybe you could help us" she wondered.

"Maybe. What would I get out of it?" Ikaku asked, as he grinned menacingly at Ichigo.

"I don't have time to fight you, now can you take us to Aya" Ichigo groaned.

He was getting annoyed by all the time being wasted. Ikaku's grin disappeared and he glanced around the group.

"So you're really here for that Quincy. She's a lucky girl" Ikaku said.

"Does that mean you know where she is? Can you take us to her? Uryu asked, frantic.

"I guess so, follow me. I'll be expecting a reward later though" Ikaku answered.

He led the group away from the mob of on-lookers to some very secluded ally ways.

"Ikaku do you know why Ayame was taken?" Uryu asked.

"Sure do. She was charged with fraud. Its not the best plan to pretend to be a soul reaper. Yumichika said she was also suspected of being a spy" Ikuka replied.

"But why did they kidnap her" Ichigo repeated, but this time his voice was calmer.

"She resisted. Now she's going to sit in a cell until the head captain and the other captains decided what to do with her."

Yet back at the prison cells something was happening, something that would prevent the group from visiting Aya.

"Step away from the bars" a guard barked at Aya.

"Why, what's going on" she yelped as she backed up.

"You're being transferred to a different cell, keep moving" the guard replied.

"By different you mean?"

" I mean better."

The guard stepped into Aya's cell once she was up against the back wall. Then he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Hold out you hands" he ordered.

Aya did so, but she was shaking so much the soul reaper couldn't get the cuffs on.

"Hold still" the guard yelled.

Aya tried to, but she couldn't calm herself. Finely the guard just grabbed Aya's wrists, clasped the cuffs on her, then pulled her outside the cell.

"Now we are going to be walking quiet far, in secluded areas. If you try anything stupid you will regret it. Got me? The guard asked.

Aya nodded her head, then the guard handed her over to another soul reaper. Three more came to her watch her back and other side. Then they all started out on their walk.

Ikaku and the others arrived at the prison cells a while later. They walked in and saw Aya's cell empty, which made Ichigo even more annoyed.

"O calm down" Ikaku said before the substitute soul reaper could burst.

"Where's the prisoner that you had in cell five" Ikaku asked a guard.

"She's been tra-aaa-transferred" the soul reaper stuttered.

"When and under whose authority" Ikaku yelled this time.

"You just missed her. Siriyu, captain of the guardhouse came in here with a few of his men. Said he had orders from the higher ups to take the prisoner to the Senzaikyu." The guard answered.

"Where's that?" Uryu asked.

"Its not to far, but here was a lot better for her" Ikaku replied.

"What do you mean?" Uryu worried.

"The Senzaikyu is solitarily confinement, total isolation form the outside world. They lock you up in a tall white tower, and its completely bare except for a window to far up to see out of. It's just like the cell tower I was in. For Aya to be unable to see what happening with the people she's afraid of must be even more scary."

"That's great" Ichigo exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Well I don't mean its great because Aya's locked up, I just mean its great because we know where that cell is. We can just get to it before the guards do and take it from there" Ichigo finished.

"You miss understand, I said the cell was like the one I was in, not the exact one I was in. The guards could be taking Aya to any of the Senzaikyus all over the soul society. It would take hours to check every one." Rukia argued.

Ichigo's face went to defeat and he didn't know what else to do.

"Well Uryu what do think should be our next move" Rukia asked.

But no answer came. The group of soul reapers turned around to find their Quincy friend gone.

"Do you think he went after the girl?" Ikaku asked.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded their heads.

"You should go after him. I'm going to go see if I can find anything out from the captains" Ikuka said.

They both ran off in opposite directions, hoping to save Aya.

Uryu was running along the rooftops like a very skilled ninja. All he cared about was catching up to the faction guarding Aya.

Aya kept her eyes glued to the ground as she was escorted to a better cell, She heard rumors about the Senzaikyu, and it scared her even more. A song began to play in her mind, but her lips seem to be trembling too much for her to sing. It started to come out in mumbles that the guards didn't even understand. Then something sparked inside the prisoner, she had somehow sensed Uryu's resitsu. He was on the right path and didn't even know it. His presences gave Aya strength in the night, she had to call out to him, so her voice began to rise.

"The lights go out all around me

One last candle to keep out the night

And then the darkness surrounds me

I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died"

The guards didn't mind her soft singing, she would be inside the Senzaikyu soon so it didn't matter. They let her continue, not realizing what it was really doing. The song was soothing Aya, and drawing Uryu to her location just like she had done before, with the hollows. The song had connected to those monsters by seeing them as broken souls only wanting to go to where they belonged, in peace. Now this song was going to connect Uryu, letting him know what was going on inside her, and helping her move on.

The guards took off Aya's handcuffs as they reached the open of the cell tower. The movement stopped Aya's song for a moment as she was shoved inside the Senzaikyu and the door was slammed shut. Darkness filled her vision and she felt around for the wall then slid down against it below a window. With what little strength she had left, she began to sing again.

"And all that's left is to accept that it's over

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder

I feel like I'm slipping away"

The words rose over the buildings again trying to call Uyru. The Quincy stopped dead when the song hit him. The words ran through his ears then seemed to surround him.

~Ayame~ he thought as the song felt like it was engulfing his soul.

He heard it loud and clear now, so he began to follow the sound. Uryu was getting closer, and closer to his princess and she could feel it. Each step made her stronger, made her voice rise.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain"

Rukia was the first to hear words in the wind, they seemed so soft, yet important.

"My whole world is the pain inside me

The best I can do is just get through the day

When life before is only a memory

I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place"

"Rukia what is that?" Ichigo asked, as he heard something to, then it began to surround him.

"I'm not sure" Rukia answered.

"And though I can't understand why this happened

I know that I will when I look back someday

And see how you've brought beauty from ashes

And made me as gold purified through these flames"

The pair continued to listen and it seemed to draw Ichigo in first. He ran off ahead of Rukia and then started to use his flash step.

"Ichigo wait up" Rukia called as she began to run after him.

She had slowly started to get some of her soul reapers powers back, but Ichigo was fast. She could barley keep up.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain"

Uryu could see the white tower, and the retreating guards made him realize his princess was inside her hell. Being so close to the song that still rang in his ears made it seem like warmth was surrounding him.

~What is this ~ he wondered as he stopped on a rooftop and continued to listen.

"Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)

Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)

I forgot how to hope

This night's been so long

I cling to your promise

There will be a dawn"

Ichigo appeared next to the Quincy, surprising him.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I think Aya lead us all here" Ichigo questionably answered.

"So you can hear the song as well?" Uryu asked.

The substitute soul reaper nodded his head as he noticed they were only a few feet from the Senzaikyu.

"Its quite entrancing" Rukia said as she popped up beside the pair.

The three friends stood on the rooftop listening to the end of Aya's song, trying to understand what had just happened. How did a song carry so far and bring them all here. What was even more troubling was they had no plan to get Aya out of the cell tower.

Aya laided down and curled up in a ball as the end of her song escaped her lips.

"After all this has passed, I still will remain

After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain

Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again

And there'll be beauty from pain

You will bring beauty from my pain"

Superchick- Beauty From Pain (I do not own this song)

She could slightly relax now as she felt that her plan had worked, and Uryu and the others were not so far away. She felt a little safer as her eyes began to flutter, then they completely closed, and she fell into a much need sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Problems**

Uryu felt a tug at his heart and started to run off again.

"Hey man, wait up" Ichigo called after him.

The soul reaper had to use flash-step just to keep up with his friend.

"Uryu Stop" Ichigo yelled, as he caught up.

He grabbed the quincy's shoulders and turned him around towards him.

"Where are you going?" the soul reaper asked.

"To save Ayame. I can't let her stay in that tower any longer" Uryu yelled.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting to that tower? The only way I got up there last time was with some weird flying machine and Hontaro had keys. But even then I still had to deal with two captions, an injury, and a stupid cat." Ichigo complained.

He then turned towards Rukia as she appeared next to them.

"You know you were a pain in the ass to save" Ichigo groaned.

"I told you not to come after me" Rukia shouted back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get captured so easily."

"Guys we don't have time for this. Now either help me or I'm leaving you behind" Uryu ordered.

That shut the bickering couple up. Uryu glanced around their surroundings trying to find a stairway to the tower just like the ones that lead to Rukia's tower. At this level the quincy noticed some arches that he hoped decorated the steps, but near the beginning stood two of the guards that had lead Aya here. And Uryu guessed the others stood by more openings.

"We will get her back" Rukia said, stepping up next to Uryu.

She smiled at him, and the quincy nodded his head. He had to keep hoping.

Ikkaku ran into his captions room to find it empty. He heaved out a loud sigh and turned towards the door. Kenpachi was probably scouring the town for Ichigo with his lieutenant.

"What ya looking for?" Ikkaku heard.

He looked up to find his partner.

"Yumichika! Where the hell have you been?" Ikkaku yelled.

"I had to go clean up" the pretty boy answered calmly.

"And you took a whole day?"

"Has it really been that long? Hmm."

"You Bakka!"

"O calm down. And hey I asked you a question too."

"I was looking for our captain to see if he knew anything about the prisoner"

"O he's at a meeting with the other captains and the old man. Didn't you hear the announcement?"

Ikkaku shook his head and heaved out another sigh. Why was his head so focused on saving this girl, and helping his enemy.

"Wait what is the meeting about? Didn't they already discuss the prisoner's judgment?" Ikkaku asked.

"I thought so to. But I heard that she was moved to the Senzaikyu without permission" Yumichika said.

"So Siriyu didn't have authorization."

Ikkaku pushed away more angst then ran off. His partner followed, worried.

"Where are you headed?" Yumichika yelled.

"To that meeting. I have to figure out the truth." Ikkaku answered.

They arrived at the doors minutes later. Two guards stood at the enterence blocking anyone who wasn't a captain from entering.

"Let us through" Ikkaku bellowed.

"I can not. You do not meet the ranking allowed" spoke the guard.

"We need to speak to the old man immediately!"

"You shall show some respect to the head captain Now you have to wait."

Ikkaku was losing all his patience. The anger rose inside him, and he launched at one of the guards, screaming. The noise became louder as Yumichika tried to stop his partner, but then the other guard attacked, and the pretty boy was forced to defend himself. The fight became worse and worse as the sound pushed through the walls of the meeting. The talk instead went silent as all the captains heard the commotion.

"Now what is going on out there?" asked the head captain

Captain Ukitake stepped forward, he looked at the head captain who nodded his head, then proceeded to the door. It opened in a fast swing, and the guards with Ikkaku and Yumichika toppled into the room.

Captain Kenpachi leaned his head forward and growled.

"Stupid subtenants" he said under his breath.

The group stopped fighting as they realized they had gained an audience. Yumichika was the first to stand up. He brushed himself off many times then went for his mirror. Ikkaku glared at his partner, then pushed the guards off him and stood up.

"What is the reason for this outburst" yelled the head captain

The two guards got up and bowed at the head captain

"We're very sorry sir. They insisted to talk to you" said one of the guards

"Well, speak" the head captain ordered, facing Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I am sorry, but I must know what is going on with the prisoner" Ikkaku said.

"That is none of your concern" the head captain barked.

"I believe it is, seeing how I was signed to watch over her then she was removed without running it by me."

"Well it seems that we have a bigger issue here then I thought. We might have another Aizen on our hands."

The meeting room went silent as the words hit everyone differently. Ukitake was the first to speak.

"If this is true then we must get that girl out of the Senzaikyu. She does not deserved to be held there nor is she safe" he said.

"She doesn't deserve to be held anywhere" Ikkaku yelled.

"The prisoner disobeyed Soul Society rules, therefore she must take responsibility."the head captain said.

"Listen old man, that girl doesn't even know soul society rules. And she was only doing what was necessary to protect herself."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was told by her rescuer and old friend of ours. Ichigo Kurosaki."

A grin spread across Captain Kenpachi's face. ~So he is here~ he thought.

"Those ryoka have no right to be here" one of the guards yelled.

"I believe they used a Hell butterfly to get here. So they didn't break in" Captain Ukitake said.

"But they are here to break out our prisoner, there for they should be in for a fight."

"QUIET!" yelled a soul reaper standing next to the old man. "The head captain will decide what to do."

"Thank you. Now I would like to send Captain Ukitake and his lutenists to the Senzaikyu. You will move the prisoner back to original cell and nourish her if needed" he ordered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is mine" Captain Kenpachi said suddenly, then he rushed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

" Ikkaku and Yumichika, go after your captain, this is no time for another horrendous battle. The rest of you I would like you to order your squads to search the soul society for Siriyu and his men. We must find him and stop him before his intentions are fulfilled." The head captain finished.

The rest of the captains nodded their heads then proceeded outside to take out their duties. Captain Ukitake arrived at the stairs to the Senzaikyu to be approached by two guards.

"No one is allowed to see the prisoner" One of them said.

"Surely I have permission." the captain asked calmly.

The guard shook his head and slowly placed his hand on his zanpakutō sheath.

"No one is allowed to see the prisoner" he repeated.

"Now look here our captain has direct orders from the head captain to see the prisoner" yelled one of Ukitake's lutenists.

"Ya, so you better let us through" ordered the other.

"Now, now you two we don't want to make any trouble" Ukitake said.

Him and his lutenists stepped forward towards the guard.

"Stay back" he ordered.

"O we are just trying to have a simple conversation" Ukitake said, as he took another step.

"I said stay back" yelled the guard.

He pulled out his zanpakutō but as the captain and his lutenists saw it something seemed wrong. It was something different, something powerful. The spiritual pressure illuminating from it made the captain and his lutenists step back. Uryu also felt the ripple as he as his friends reached the ground.

"Do you guys sense that?" he asked.

"How could we not" Rukia replied.

All of the sudden another spiritual pressure ignited, and a zanpakutō was sliced through the air where Ichigo stood. Luckily the substitute soul reaper was able to jump out of the way before impact. The group looked in the direction of the weapon to find Kenpachi.

"You are mine Ichigo Kuroski" he growled, and charged at him.

"Kenpachi! I don't have time to fight you" Ichigo tried to argue, as he avoided the crazed caption's zanpakutō.

"Draw your weapon coward!"

Ichigo soon realized there was no way he could avoid this battle, so he drew Zangetsu.

"Uryu, Rukia I'll take care of this. Go follow that other spiritual pressure, I'm sure it was by the Senzaikyu" the substitute soul reaper yelled.

His friends nodded their heads and ran off, leaving him to fight this crazed captain.

The spiritual pressures rushed through the soul society and up to Ayame. Because of the Senzaikyu she could not tell who they belong to, but she guessed again that Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia were in battles to save her. She didn't want them to die for her though, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. So the prisoner just glued herself to the walls trying to focus. More spiritual pressures erupted around, as Captain Ukitake and his lutenists released their zanpakutō and started to battle the guards that seem to be appearing of out no where. Uryu and Rukia arrived to see the group being fended off by some strange sword.

"Rukia do you know what that is?" Uryu asked.

The former soul reapers shook her head as her eyes became stuck on the weapon. It seemed to have all the same feeling of a zanpakutō and it looked like a normal sword, but something about it was off.

**Author's Note: This chapter kinda feels bullshited to me. Sorry if you don't like it I've got horrible writer's block. **


	9. Poem

His face, body, and voice flood my mind and I can't help but wonder if he is a friend or an enemy, or maybe more. It pains me when he's away but it hurts my head when he so close. I start to yearn for his touch, but when it happens I pull away. Is something wrong with me, or I am just afraid of what might come of this forbidden love?

Author's note: wrote this way back, but never published it. Suppose to be before Aya finds out Uryuu is a quincey. ps. So sry ive taken forever to update this, I wanted to finish another before but ahh alas writer's block... on both. Its a horrible disease


	10. Chapter 10

**A Rare Site**

Rukia and Uryu kind of froze, staring at the strange weapons in front of them. Captain Ukitake was fighting a soul reaper that had a sword that was quiet long, but it also had sharp tips going up the side of the blade. They almost looked like arrow heads. Uryu scanned over the group seeing the door of Senzaikyu slightly blocked by Captain Ukitake, his lutenists and the soul reapers they were clashing swords with. Suddenly a black figure flashed in front of Rukia and Uryu, another soul reaper ready to fight.

"No one is allowed to see the prisoner" this one said, sounding just like the other.

"You can't stop the two of us by yourself! Uryu go, I will hold him off" Rukia yelled as she pulled out her weapon and swung ice at her opponent.

"You are not allowed to see the prisoner" the soul reaper spoke, as he jumped out of the way and went for Uryu.

The quincy side-stepped dodging the guy, then Rukia swung her sword again and an ice wall formed between Uryu and the soul reaper.

"GO!" Rukia screamed.

Uryu nodded his head and ran towards the steps trying to avoid the other soul reapers on his way. Rukia kept her opponent at bay with a couple of her special techniques as Ukitake and the others ran along side Uryu keeping their enemies from getting close to the quincy. Uryu was able to get away from them all and kept running till he reached the last step. He stopped for a second, leaning against a wall, catching his breath.

"It is sad that you are tired just after that" Uryu heard.

His body froze, surprised he didn't notice the prescience before. Uryu looked up to find a man that seemed to be dressed in a Captains uniform, but he was one the quincy did not recognize.

"Who are you?" Uryu yelled, trying to gain ground.

"Siryu Hakate. And you?"

"Uryu ishida! But I have never heard of a captain by your name before."

"That is because I am not a captain, not yet anyway. These clothes simply help me see my victory. The victory I will have once I claim that girl's life."

"You will not lay a finger on her" Uryu shouted, raising his arms in the archer stance, his lighting blue bow and arrow appearing.

"How cute" Siryu laughed. "You seem to have to feelings for this abomination"

"What did you call her!"

Uryu was getting angrier by the seconds, he really just wanted to fight this guy, then get Ayame in his arms and away from here as soon as possible.

"Do you really wish me to repeat it, it seemed to hurt your feeling. Which lets me know you disagree with me" Siryu said.

"Why would think something so horrible of Ayame?" Uryu asked.

"My dear boy I do not think it, I know it. That girl is an abomination, a big one. Living in the world of humans when she is not one, masquerading as a soul reaper when she is not one, and hiding her true self behind powers of a Quincy. So sad that she has so many masks, I can only imagine she has quiet an ugly soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Siryu let out loudly. "The fact that you don't know what I speak of shows you truly don't know the women you care so deeply for."

"Tell me what you are talking about!" Uryu ordered, not denying his feelings.

He released the back string on his bow letting an arrow swore through the air, just missing Siryu's face, hitting the door to the Senzaikyu behind him.

"As you wish, but don't blame me when you don't like her after. I warned you she is an abomination. Ayame as you call her is not what she claims to be, she is a superior child, a Demidemon. A being with strength and speed of at least 20men. Her spiritual pressure is quite like anything I've ever sensed before, surely you noticed it. And with those lingering powers of a soul reaper, it makes her even more rare, and quiet coveted. Powers I wish to gain, by taking her life, with a special weapon of course" Siryu answered, as he patted his zanpakuto.

Uryu was stuck frozen for a moment, he had sensed the power Siryu talked about, but ignored it because it seemed impossible. Plus it only appeared once, when he first saw her. Now it made him think back to the singing, could that be an ability that she acquired because of her unique nature. He shook his head of the thoughts suddenly, it didn't matter, He still cared for Ayame and had to save her.

"This is no concern to me. I will not let you take her, she doesn't belong with you!" Uryu shouted.

"And you think she belongs with you? A quincy? Your longing for her, your feelings, are simply a result of the two of you being the last of your kind. How can that even be true?" Siryu questioned.

"You know nothing of my feeling, nor are they any or your business!"

"On contrary dear boy, her feeling for you seem to make her even stronger. I am sure she can sense you and your friends through those walls, even though its suppose to be impossible."

Uryu was getting impatient and hated that almost every sentence Siryu spoke seemed to catch him off guard.

"Enough talk, I will not let you have Ayame. Draw your zanpakuto and fight me."

"As you wish dear boy, but you will soon wish otherwise."

Without warning an impeccable spiritual pressure rose in the air, illuminating from Siryu as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. It to was shaped oddly like his guards below, yet his seemed to hold more significance to it. It had golden hilt, that had a small point on the edge. Then before the blade two more tips rose out and downward. Finally the full spine curved into odd shape, almost like a giant animal's claw.

"What is that?" Uryu staggered as he tried to keep his stance.

"Why its a zanpakuto of course" Siryu grinned.

"Not like anyone I've seen before."

"Well it is the result of obtaining powers like Ayame. Her parents where so annoying."

"You liar, her parents were killed in the Soul Reaper War."

"Ah yes that's true, but by a soul reaper. Me!"

"Impossible, you would have only been a child then."

"So you would think."

Suddenly Siryu lunged at Uryu not letting him process the last comment completely. The quincy dodged it, but just barley. He rolled on to the ground and came up with loose footing, as he aimed an arrow at his enemy's head. The arrow soared through the air scratching Siryu's check then hitting the door of the Senzaikyu again. Ayame had drifted off minutes ago from the strain of trying to sense everyone, but when the arrow hit her door it seem to shake her whole body. She rose quick and rushed to the opening, trying her hardest to figure out what exactly just happened.

All at once Ayame felt a surge of energy erupt inside her, then it was like she could see through the door. The path in front of her was a pure white color with lines of black outlining the structures around her. A blue light flickered for a moment directly in front of her, but before she could tell what it was, it vanished. Then two balls of energy appeared farther away. They were moving quiet fast at first and all Ayame could make out was the vibrant red and blue auras surrounding the light. She focused harder, pushing her head against the door and closing her eyes tight. The balls of light transformed into figures, two people. A D shaped object glowed brighter in the hands of one of the figures, and as they moved around straight lines of light shot from the object. Ayame fell backwards as she realized she had just spotted Uryu fighting through a solid wall. She shook her head fast trying to clear the images in her mind, then looked up again to see if what she saw was real. But the white path was gone, and so was Uryu. She tired focusing her eyes again but became dizzy. It made her head pound as she fell on her back, nearing unconscious. But something kept her awake, as she zoned out on the ceiling, deciding she could do no more.

Uryu pulled back the string of his bow for what seemed like the hundredth time during this battle. He was growing weak and had only manged to wound Siryu slightly, where as he pushed through a slash on his left rib. The blood had stopped dripping out, but the pain only seemed to get worse with each movement. Another arrow left his fingers tips as his vision stared to haze over. His balance got lost, and he fell to his knees no longer watching his aim. But a loud groan roared through the air, Uryu had hit Siryu! The quincy raised his head as he cupped his hand over his wound. That's when he saw his enemy keeling over in pain. Uryu's arrow had pierced Siryu directly above his heart. The arrow sparkled for a moment, then dematerialized making the soul reaper moan even louder. It went through the walls of the Senzaikyu, peaking Ayame's attention, as well as the other warriors below.

"Are you alright?" Asked a soul reaper appearing next to Uryu.

The quincy nodded his head and he forced himself to stand, he recognize the man as one Captain Ukitake's lieutenants. Soon the others would appear and Siryu would be outnumbered. The enemy noticed this as he tired to lift his head towards his opponents. Even without reinforcements he was done for, Uryu had gotten close to hitting a fatal point, and the blood was pouring out fast from his chest. Ayame sat up and tired to focus again, this time progressing with little pain, and noticed one of the glowing figures slowing starting to fade and there was a darker color exiting him. Her face stuck with confusion, as she watched the man try to stand, staggering but succeeding in the end.

Siryu let out a choked laugh drawing Uryu's attention, and the others who had slowly started to show up to him.

"Seems you have won this fight Quincy, but you will not be so lucky next time" he gloated.

Uryu growled and let his bow and arrow appear again, aiming directly at Siryu's head, then he rushed him. But as he neared his target, Siryu started to fade away. Ayame saw a black hole appear on her white path behind the fading figure and him slowly step into but it was not visible to naked eye. Uryu released his arrow as he simply started to see his enemy dissolve into the air. The arrow hit a rock as Siryu completely vanished.

"Dammit!" Uryu screamed, to angry to be confused.

Captain Ukitake appeared next to warrior, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done" he spoke.

Uryu shook his head, starting to disagree with the soul reaper, but then the captain held his hand in front of the quincy and from his fingers hung a sliver key.

"I believe it's time we let your friend out" Captain Ukitake smiled.

Relief washed over Uryu as he and the others followed the captain to the wooden door. Rukia looked around the group noting Ichigo's absence as she heard the click of the cellar door unlock then swing open.

**Author's note: Well That fight scene could have been better but it could've been worse to. Sorry for the lack of details, I kinda suck a fight scenes. I was gonna post a link on here so you could where I got the idea of Siryu's zanpakuto from but it doesn't seem to be processing right. So um... Im gonna post it on my facebook wall, if you wish to check it out. If its hard to find just message me and ill message you back the link. Thank you for your time and please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Stories**

Ayame heard the lock click and she was still to confused and little dizzy to know who exactly was coming in. She darted to the darkest corner of the tower as the door opened completely and a soul reaper with a captain uniform walked in.

"Stay away from me" Ayame yelled, her voice shaking.

"Its alright my dear, I mean you no harm" Captain Ukitake spoke as he stepped closer to the girl.

But Ayame kept stepping farther away, not convinced, she backed herself against a wall, shaking like a little kid. She was on the edge of screaming or passing out. Uryu caught her distress and stepped into the door, letting her spot him.

"Uryu?" she screamed suddenly.

Ayame's surroundings didn't matter to her anymore, she pushed herself off the wall and ran past the captain straight into the quincy's arms. Uryu wrapped himself tightly around her, as he felt her start to completely break now that she knew she no longer needed to be brave. Tears stained his warrior's clothing as Ayame began to sob into his chest.

"Shh, its ok now" he spoke softly, well tightening the embrace.

"Ayame" Rukia spoke up, trying not to be rude.

She stepped away a little from her quincy, whipped her face then looked over Uryu's shoulder at Rukia.

"We should get you out of here, back home."

Ayame nodded her head, and tired to step away from Uryu and walk out the door. But her body failed her, and she fell to the ground. She had been in soul society for to long, without any food or water. This tower had broken her as did Siryu and his men. Uryu felt his heart tug at him as he knelled down, and looked over his princess. Her clothes were tattered and torn, she was covered in dirt, bruises, and scratches all over her body. He felt some anger rush through him and really wished he could find Siryu and kill him. Kill a man, he had never thought of doing something like that in a long time, always hiding his true nature behind gentleness. Ayame sensed his attitude as she watched him scan her over.

"I'm alright, you said so yourself" she spoke softly, as she brought her hand up to his check.

Uryu felt the warmth and met her eyes as his face changed back to normal. The quincy nodded his head, but when Ayame tried to lift herself up, he disagreed, and quickly slipped his arms underneath her. Then he stood up, picking her up at the same. Ayame surprised by the action, blushed and hid her face in his chest. But then exhaustion finally took over her as the group began to walk down the steps, and she feel asleep.

Everyone began to reach the town some hours later, they were about to continue on trying to find the exit, but Captain Ukitake stopped them.

"Normally I would just let you leave but the head captain needs to know what happened up there at Senzaikyu. This involves this girl and you more then we know, so your words need to be heard as well."

"This isn't the time for this, I need to get Ayame home, in place where she feel safe and can get cleaned up." Uryu said.

"That can be done here."

"Here she doesn't feel safe" Uryu shouted. "I'm sorry, it might not be correct but right now she will not see any reason to trust you or anyone else here. She barley trust Rukia or Ichigo."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You know now that you mention it Uryu, Ichigo has yet to meet up with us" Rukia said.

"O don't worry, he is probably still fighting Captain Zaraki. But I'm sure they are both fine" Captain Ukitake smiled.

Ayame shuddered a little and stirred awake without anyone noticing.

"How about you stay here Rukia. You can meet me back in the human world after you find Ichigo" Uryu suggested.

"And talk to the head captain" Ukitake added.

The quincy nodded his head with a little neglect then looked over to his friend.

"Sure" Rukia nodded.

"Good cause I just really need to get Ayame home to Ura_"

Suddenly Ayame reached up her hand and covered Uryu's month, cutting him off. He looked down at her and she shook his head at him. No one could know who was taking care of her, it was a risk even letting Uryu and the others know already. The quincy didn't quite understand what Ayame meant, but he just nodded and she lowered her hand.

"Go, the portal to the human world is that way. Don't worry the guards will let you pass" Captain Ukitake said, pointing to the left.

Uryu nodded his head, then ran off before anyone could say anything else.

"Kenpachi! I don't have time for this!" Ichigo growled.

"There's always time!" Kenpachi grinned, as he leaned in closer.

The two soul reaper's sweat drenched bodies clashed, and Ichigo suppressed a moan as he collide with the floor. Kenpachi let out a roar of laughter then rushed towards his partner. Ichigo couldn't take much more of this and he had no idea what was going on with his friends. The substitute swung up Zangetsu, and pushed out some spiritual pressure as the captain neared him. His bankai appeared and Kenpachi grin grew wider as his hand went for his eye patch. But Ichigo didn't let him get to it, Zangetsu flew through the air and slashed Kenpachi across the shoulder, and down to his waist. The captain fell back stunned, but before he could respond, Ichigo sheath his zanpakuto then sprinted off. He had to find the others.

Rukia's eyes darted all over the palace, never focusing on anyone or anything. It had been way to long since she had been in the head captain's presence, especially in a business matter. There were a couple of coughs and whispers echoing the walls as the rest of the captains gathered and waited for their leader to enter the quarters. The high ivory double doors slammed open drawing everyone's attention, but instead of the head captain, Ichigo stood there. He was breathing heavily and his soul reaper uniform had been tattered from the battle before. A roar echoed behind him, sending some chills down his back, Kenpachi had caught up. The substitute soul reaper side stepped the charging captain who stopped dead at the doorway when he realized where they were. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he watched the crazed reaper become composed and sheath his zanpakuto then step into the room completely, closing the doors behind him.

"Glad to see you both could make it" Captain Ukitake spoke, as he walked over to them.

"Yes, well we were a little busy" Kenpachi grinned.

Ichigo groaned a little, trying to forget the encounter, then walked over to Rukia.

"Where are the others? What happen?" He asked her.

"Aya's fine, Uryu protested to take her home. We are here to talk about what happen, so if you just wait you should find out soon."

"Then again it would have been better if your friends stayed behind for little while, seeing how that quincy actually fought Siryu" Captain Ukitake added.

Rukia nodded her head with some hesitation, as her mind wondered back to the pair.

Uryu banged on Urahara's door like crazy, the former captain opened it with the same amount of urgency.

"You found her!" he exclaimed, with relief.

He took Ayame from the Quincy's arms, holding her tightly as he rushed them both inside.

"Were you followed?" Urahara asked, once they were safe inside one of the back rooms.

"Why would you think that?" Uryu asked, shaking his head.

"Just precaution... Aya are you alright?"

Ayame nodded her head as she hugged Urahara a little before he let her down. She tired to let herself get use to the new surroundings, breathing in and out slowly. It was good to know she was safe, and home.

"Sensei can you get me some water?" she coughed out, quiet softly.

"Of course, of course" Urahara answered, running out of the room.

"Are you really ok?" Uryu asked.

Ayame met his eyes and nodded her head again, but then neither of them could pull away. The moment got more intense as they both noticed what was rising, and they slowly started move closer. Just before it hit Urahara came sprinting into the room. The couple moved their faces away quick, both blushing and looking in the opposite direction.

"Here you are" Urahara said, to relived to notice the mood for once.

Ayame smiled, taking the glass and sipping it slowly.

"We should get you some food too" Uryu started, wanting to forget the awkwardness now drifting in the room.

He stood up quick, and tired to rush out of the room, making sure not to meet his princess's eyes. Afraid he would turn red again.

"Wait.. I.. uh.. would like to.." Ayame tired to say.

"Get cleaned up" Urahara finished for her.

Ayame nodded her head again, sipping more water, to help her speak. Uryu turned a little and agreed as Urahara stood up to go help him.

"It shall be ready when you get out. Did need help moving?" the former captain asked.

Ayame shook her head this time time saving her voice, then slowly placed her hand below her and tired to push herself up. She succeeded, shaking a little and going at a slow pace, but still able to stand.

"I'm good" she said, then turned and scuffed to the bathroom.

"She'll be alright"' Urahara assured the quincy, seeing him watch her with worry. "Its nothing to concern yourself with, she just need some food in her system. Its the only reason why she is still shaking."

Uryu nodded his head then followed the former captain into his makeshift kitchen to keep himself busy.

Ayame slipped out of her outfit slowly, taking care not to touch her wounds. Little groans escaped her lips and stomach, as she shifted and finely got under the hot water of the shower. A soft moan released as the heat enclosed her body, the aches and pain slipping away as the water rushed over her body. She sat in the tub at first, not bothering to move or wash for at least a half an hour. Then she slowly grabbed a bottle of soup, she had left there and rubbed it over her body. The smell was nice, and felt normal. She had always left some of her things at Urahara's just in case she would stay the night after visiting, this little shop was truly like her home. With easier movement now, Ayame relaxed in the water a little longer once she finished washing her body, hair and face. Then a knock sounded on her door, as she turned the water off.

"Its ready" came Urahara's voice.

Ayame replied back loudly, glad to see her voice was back to normal. Then Urahara walked off as Ayame got out of the tub, dried off, and put on nice clothes. She slipped on the pair of yoga pants and a t shirt slowly, still tiring to avoid the bruises and scratches. Once dressed, she put some ointment on the worse ones, then put her hair up and stepped out of the bathroom.

When Uryu saw her, he was completely relived to see she looked almost back to normal. Still a little pale, but he couldn't help but take notice to the damages and slow pace. Some color appeared as their eyes met, and she sat down in between Uryu and Urahara. This time the former captain noticed, and couldn't help but grin. Then the white disappeared all the way, as Ayame started to eat, consuming almost everything they had made. The two boys took very little portions, as Ayame tired to eat slower, her girlishness showing.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know exactly what happened" Urahara said, seriously once they were done eating.

The couple shook their heads, then began to explain what happened. Uryu balled his hands into fist as Ayame described what Siryu and his men did. Treating her like a rat as they transferred her to the white tower. Dragging her around, and throwing her about. They never actually beat her, but the gashes came from their roughness, when she collide with the walls and floors they appeared. Then Uryu began his story, talking about the trip, the battles, Siryu and his weird sword. Ayame grabbed for his hand as he mentioned her parents death. Then the questions came.

"Ayame, the hybrid thing" Uryu started, not wanting to call her by the name Siryu had used. "Do you know about it? I'm mean those songs, I've never known a quincy to be able to do it."

Ayame shook her head, worried a little. Now she was this thing...

"I've always been able to use it since I was little. It kinda just happened out of nowhere. I was singing to a song, enjoy myself when Keisuke noticed, hollows appearing around us. It was the first time I saw him use his soul reaper powers. I was to young to really do anything."

Urahara nodded his head, remembering the incident but still confused by it. He heaved out a long sigh, realizing it was time Ayame new the whole truth. Especially if it would help defeat that monster Siryu.

"Aya, there's something you must know, I met your parents when your mom got pregnant with you.''

He stopped for a moment, letting this sink in. Then started again.

"It was during a battle against the quincys and soul reapers. I had just left the soul society only weeks ago, and I saw your parents fighting. When I noticed your mother's pregnancy, I disguised myself and jumped in to help. After the battle they thanked me and then told me something quite surprising. The daughter they were about to have was quiet special. At first I thought, any child is special to its parents, but then they added something about knowing she was destined for something different. Your mother had lost her quincy abilities as soon as she got pregnant, like you were drawing on the powers from her womb. She two had this different abilities, nothing like your singing. She was just a stronger quincy, apparently all the women in your family had been like this. She said it was something to do with when the child is born, they take their mothers powers along with their own, and it makes them into this... Hybrid.

I was amazed by all this as your parents went on, describing the hiding they had to go into with the war going on. That's when they asked if I'd be willing to watch over you if they ever passed on. I was surprised even more but agreed, guessing the day would never come. And when I didn't hear for them for years I kinda pushed it aside. But then you showed up on my door step that one day, and well taking care of you I started up on any research I could get my hands on. Using my sources from the old days, trying to see what I was in store for. I found much more then I expected, and I can show it all later. There are a few things I remember about the type of zanpakutos you described.

Ayame took a long moment to process this all. It was a lot, and as she thought Uryu moved his hand from hers to around her shoulders. There was still a lot that didn't make sense. That white path she saw, then she actually didn't mentioned to the boys, unsure of what it was. And now her singing seemed even more confusing.

"I understand that the singing works by connecting whoever I wish to the words. I can feel my spiritual pressure travel through the lyrics, then tie in with the others spiritual pressure. Kinda making them drawn to me, it's hard to explain" Ayame spoke.

"No I think I get it, especially seeing how I have felt it before" Uryu said.

Ayame nodded remembering herself trying to sense him during her transport to calm herself.

"I have to ask, is there anything else different that either of you experienced that could be related to all this?" Urahara asked.

Ayame shook her head fast still not wanting to mention her new found vision. But Uryu thought for a moment.

"Well during the songs, I could actually feel it inside me. Like it wasn't just connecting to my spiritual pressure, it was to my soul. I wonder if Ichigo and Rukia felt that to."

"They wouldn't of... The song was just meant for you. I'm actually surprised they heard it, I guess I didn't have complete control." Ayame fidgeted.

Uryu blushed a little, wishing they were alone now. Urahara grinned again, glad to feel that he didn't have to put on serious face. He was still worried, and angry but glad. A part of him wanted to join the group when they fight Siryu again, which he hoped would be far away, just for Ayame's sake. But also hoped it was closer, and in the human world, so he could fight.

"Well if you can't think of anything else, I'll clean up" the former captain said, standing and grabbing for the dishes.

Uryu was about to stand and help but Urahara shook his head, pushing the quincy back down, and rushing out of the room. He was decided to grant Uryu's wish, staying in the kitchen super long, actually washing the dishes.

**Author's note: this feels a little filler recap-ness, and I wanted to add more but then the chapter was getting to long haha. Don't worry I plan to post the next one soon cuz I actually have loads of ideas... hopefully I didn't just jinx myself lol. Well anyway enjoy, please review. O ps.. yes Ichigo's and Kenpachi battle was meant to sound like that, I'm a little yaoi devil. If you didn't catch it well, it was rather accidental at first, but the it made me giggle at the dirty hints I unintentional said. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Romantic Investigation **

Ayame fidgeted as she caught on to her sensei's plan, he was a dirty devil. Uryu tired to scoot away from his princess a little without her noticing, how could he be thinking about these feeling at a time like this. Ayame was still shaking a little and she had to be in some pain, the cuts on her body weren't big but deep. There was no way that it would be appropriate.

"Would you like me to take you back to your house?" Uryu asked, avoiding his emotions.

"Uh, no. I'll be fine here" Ayame answered.

"Well then maybe I should head out... I will probably be called back to the soul society soon."

Ayame's face flushed white a little at the mention of the place, and she grabbed for Uryu's hand.

"I'd prefer if...Um... you stayed here" she stuttered, blushing a little.

Uryu couldn't resist wrapping his fingers around hers, but when he looked at Ayame, she turned her face away fast. He stared for a moment and saw a tint of red appear on her checks, making him smile. Her emotions were the same.

"Ya I could that" Uryu finally answered. "I'll go ask Urahara about extra futons."

Uryu slowly pulled his hand out hers then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"So she wants you to stay the night?" Urahara asked, with a glee in his voice.

Uryu sighed as he noted what the former soul reaper was implying.

"Look do you have any extra futons for me or not?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no" Urahara lied. "Though the one Aya usually uses can hold two people."

Uryu let out a loud sigh and began to glare at Urahara, he had to be lying. But after minutes of his facade not fading, Uryu rolled his eyes then dragged his hand across his face.

"Fine, where do you keep it?" Uryu asked, with his hand still covering his face.

"O... Let me go lay it out for the two of you, then you can help Aya to bed" Urahara answered, then rushed off.

Uryu shook his head and finally let his hand drop. Then he decided to finish up in the kitchen well he waited for Urahara to come back.

Ayame passed out fast once her and Uryu had laided down. She faced her back to him, well he laided down on his back staring at the ceiling. At first he couldn't fall asleep because he could fell the warmth coming from Ayame's body, but then his mind went to the soul society. As if on cue a black butterfly flew into the open window, Uryu recognized it as a hell butterfly. Worry stuck his face for a moment as the thing flew closer, but once it landed and began to relay a message, Uryu could tell it was from Rukia.

~I made sure to ask to send this myself, the head captain wish for your prescience. I couldn't give him much info and Ichigo couldn't given him anything because he had still been fighting Kenpachi the whole time. We are alright, but the captain also mentioned bringing Aya back. I tired to explain to him the problem with that, and he seemed to be alright as long as you come when the sun rises, and tell him everything. You should probably leave before Aya wakes.~

Uryu pushed out a deep sigh as he just nodded his head and the butterfly flew off. Ayame turned over, but as he glanced at her, he saw she was still asleep. He scooted closer and ran his hand through some hair that fallen in front of her face, moving it to the side. He watched her for a moment slightly see the small breaths release from her open lips. Her lips, were they always so enticing? Uryu seemed to get lost for a moment as his head began to move on it's own, then Ayame let out a soft grumble stopping him dead, only a couple centimeters away. His face flashed a deep red as he realized what he was about to do, she was asleep for god sakes. He turned over on his back again and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

In morning Urahara crept inside and found the pair sleeping in eachother's arms. Ayame had scooted closer to Uryu and laid her head down on Uryu's stomach, well he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A grin flashed on his face as he began to walk backwards out of the room and closing the door slowly behind him. Uryu woke a couple minutes later, his eyes going straight to the window, the sun was in the middle of the sky. He had to leave soon. The quincy slowly slipped himself out from under Ayame, placing his pillow below her head. But as he started to pick up shirt she stirred a little. Ayame awoke to Uryu slipping on his shoes, but when she looked higher she found that he yet to button his shirt, making her blush a little.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

Uryu looked at her surprised, he didn't notice her wake up. Yet he just nodded his head, then began to button his shirt.

"Where?" Ayame asked.

Uryu face struck with a little guilt, he really had hoped he would wake earlier and leave, like Rukia suggested.

"I have to head back to soul society" he pushed out.

Surprisingly Ayame's face didn't change color but it actually became more aware, and a little determined. She suddenly stood up fast and rushed over to Uryu.

"I want to come with you" she protested.

"Are you Crazy!" Uryu yelled back. " I would think you wanna keep away from that place as much as possible, plus there is no way I'm letting you go back there."

"You're right, even the name still creeps me out but I have to come! I need to find out more about what happen yesterday, and plus Siryu isn't there anymore, I'll be fine."

"We don't know he's gone for sure."

"Then you'll be there to protect me."

The pair went silent for a moment as their eyes locked, Ayame's drive became fierce and she grabbed for Uryu's hands.

"Please" she begged.

Uryu let of a deep sigh as his conviction broke.

"Fine, but you have to stay close to me. And I'm doing all the talking.

Ayame nodded her head as a small smile appeared on Uryu's lips, glad he didn't have to leave her. Then they left the room to go tell Urahara they were leaving.

When the pair appeared inside the soul society Uryu had his arm wrapped tightly around Ayame's waist. At first it was awkward, but once they passed through the portal Ayame's face started to break a little and Uryu's was struck with a warrior's boldness, as his grip on her tensed. A soul reaper greeted them, bowed, then cocked his head for them to follow. When the pair arrived in the great hall they were welcomed by all the captain's eyes, along with Ichigo's and Rukia's. But instead of being able to stand over by them, they were lead a couple feet infront, facing the head captain's throne. The soul reaper left their side then ran up to two doors that were behind the chair. He knocked on it, then an old man with a long beard walked out and took a seat. All eyes focused on the man, as coughs rang through the air again, some made by him as well. Then the integration began.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the massive gap. Guess I did jinx myself, rawr. Anyway I couldn't really think of a good way to do a romance scene between my OC and Uryu so that my main reason. With Uryu being so gentle and... "shy" and then with what my oc went though romance didn't seem like the best thing but I still wanted some. And meeting the head captain was a little hard to. Lol sorry again. I hope you like it, please rate and review. I will post more soon, sorry it short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Breathe**

Ayame started to shake a little as she noticed all eyes were focused on her. She tried to hide behind Uryu as to not look at the head captain, but all the other captains were behind her. This was all to much, and she started to have second thoughts about coming along. Uryu suddenly grabbed her around the waist again, and pushed her as close to him as she could get.

"You'll be fine" he spoke in a low voice, well rubbing his hand softly along her hip.

Ayame calm down a little, her shaking turning to mild. The head captain kept silent for a moment examining the pair, but Uryu was getting impatient.

"I don't mean to rude, but could we please begin?" he asked.

"Yes, yes of course" the head captain coughed out. "I've been told by Ms. Kuchiki that you fought Siryu head on. I would like to know what happen during that battle, in extent detail."

Uryu hesitated for a moment thinking about what exactly to say, and it occurred to him that if he told them about Ayame being this special... hybrid they might suggest for her to stay here. And even do tests on her, no way in hell was he gonna let his princess near that creepy Captain Kurotsuchi. As he began to tell the head captain Ayame noted that Uryu was choosing his words carefully. At times she thought about speaking up, adding something but he would just shush her.

"Well that's rather interesting" the head captain stated once Uryu was finished. "So am I to understand that Siryu wanted this woman's life in order to take her quincy powers and add them to a zanpakuto."

Uryu nodded his head, not wanting to lie out loud anymore. The head captain nodded his head many times, as he gave Ayame a good once over.

"I like everyone to leave me with the quincy" he announced.

The other captain's nodded their heads, and walked outside, followed by a couple other soul reapers, and reluctantly Rukia and Ichigo. Ayame let out a long breath as she relaxed somewhat. One soul reaper was easier to handle then like 20, even if he was the most powerful.

"That means you to" the head captain addressed Uryu.

Ayame shakes increased at that line.

"I can't do that sir, I'm sorry but there is no way I can leave Ayame alone. She is quite fearful of soul reapers" Uryu protested.

"I mean her no harm. Truly I don't", the captain locked his eyes with Ayame at the last sentence.

"That's not really the issue here. Even though you won't hurt her she is still afraid of you. Its more of like she is fearful of the idea of you, after everything that happen to her family and our people right in front of her eyes."

"That is quite unfortunate, but I still wish to speak with her alone."

Uryu shook his head, wearing quite a determined glared.

"Look either you willing leave or I will have to force you, and that won't be pretty" the head captain threatened.

Uryu lost his will, and let out deep sigh. He turned towards Ayame, gripping her shoulders as he felt her start to wobble.

"You'll be alright" he started, looking her dead in the eyes.

But Ayame just got worse, tears started to ripple down her face breaking Uryu's heart.

"I promise you that you'll be fine, do hear me Ayame? "

She nodded her head, as Uryu took one of his hands and whipped away her tears.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded again.

"Then know that you will be ok, I'll be right outside that door if you need anything. Don't you worry."

Uryu pulled her in for a long hug and her body began to slow in his arms. Yet when he pulled back she still looked like a mess. He ran his fingers along her face, fixing her hair and taking away the excess water on her checks. Then in a moment he closed the gap between their lips, the kiss was quiet small but tender. When Uryu pulled back he smiled at seeing a little color in his princess face, then he kissed her on the forehead and left without looking back.

Ayame watched his back for a long time, even after the door closed behind him, just lost. But the head captain pulled her back to reality with a cough. She turned to face him fast, but kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Yes" she squeaked out.

The head captain shook his head and stood up from his pedestal, walking down in front of her.

"I like to know if there is anything you would like to add on to his statement?" he asked.

Ayame jerked her head back and forth making the captain sigh.

"Really cause it did seem like there was something earlier."

Ayame looked up fast at the comment, was she really that obvious? She breathed and thought for moment why Uryu would leave some very important things out. Just telling them about her wouldn't be enough, they would want to see her powers, test them out. Test.. experiments? No they wouldn't do something like that, would they? Her mind started to race as she thought this all of over, the captain noticed her distress and took a couple steps forward.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked, placing his hand lightly on her wrist.

Ayame's eyes went to it and back up locking with his. For a second he got more stressed, worried that his touch would just make things worse. But then Ayame nodded her head.

"Ya..I'm alright" she breathed out.

"So?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure there was nothing."

"Alright then, we shall move on to your law breaking issues then."

Ayame let out a soft chuckle, calming herself a little. With all the commotion she had forgotten the main reason she was in the soul society.

"Your crime is actually quite small, and I had never intended on moving you to the Senzaikyu. You were suppose to serve a couple weeks here as we asked you a few questions about why you were posing as a soul reaper and how. Then after a some investigating and paper work, if you cooperated you were going to be escorted home. But under these new circumstances, and with everything I've learned I am willing to allow you go home now without any issues."

"Thank you" Ayame spoke.

"Of course. Though I do have one last question, those zanpakutos, where did you get those?" the captain asked.

"I made them" she lied fast.

"How?"

"Well they are just normal swords actually. With a little science and some soul reaper spiritual pressure, it was easy."

"And how did you acquire this spiritual pressure?"

"O I didn't take enough that would harm anyone, if that's what your asking."

A couple seconds of silence passed by as the captain expected her to say more, but she didn't.

"I see" he dragged out. "Wait here please?"

He turned around and walked back to the doors he entered in through, reappearing with Ayame's swords.

"I like to see you un-sheaths these if you don't mind, seems they don't work in any normal soul reapers hands. Coming out just as plan swords." he said.

Outside Uryu was getting impatient waiting for Ayame to come out. He had started pacing some time ago, ignoring Rukia's comments to calm down.

"Dammit!" he yelled, pounding his fists down on the table out there.

"Uryu why don't you sit down?" Rukia asked.

"I shouldn't have left her alone in there" he said, ignoring Rukia again.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"They've been in there way to long, what exactly could he be asking her about."

"I'm sure she will out shortly, you just need to relax. And _sit down!_" Rukia pushed him down in a chair at the last words.

The quincy let out a deep sigh, as he lowered his head down on the table, then began to drum his fingers. Rukia was getting quiet annoyed by all this, this whole day had been crazy. She glanced over at Ichigo and shook her head at his fleeing form. He was being chased by Kenpachi ever since the other captain's left them.

Ayame was reluctant about taking the swords from the head captain, but after a few minutes she reached out her unsteady hands, grabbing them. She then took a couple deep breaths before slowly un-sheathing the fake zanpakutos. The head captain watched her amazed as the blades transformed into zanpakutos, spiritual pressure appearing like an aura around them and Ayame. When she looked back at the captain she could see he wanted more, and again she took more deep breaths. Then she stepped back and turned to the side. Ayame paused now, getting her mind to calm, and think about battling a hollow. Then suddenly she swung the zanpakutos up in the air and back down with a brute force. The floor tiles below her cracked immensity, some even breaking completely.

"That is quite extraordinary" the head captain spoke, as Ayame took a breather then sheathed the blades.

She just turned back to the head captain and nodded her head, handing him back the swords. But he shook his head and pushed them back into her hands.

"We have no use for swords that only work in your hands my dear. I'm sure our science department would like to take a look at them, but I doubt they will find anything if the zanpakutos are inactive. You may take them home with you as long as you promise to keep them locked up. You're safe to use your quincy powers" he said.

"Of course" Ayame replied, tightening the grip on the sheath.

"You may go now, there will be an escort waiting for you and your friends outside."

Ayame nodded then trudged towards the double doors, her eyes now glued to her zanpakutos. When Uryu heard the door open, his body jolted and he rushed to Ayame. His eyes meet with the sheath, a surprised look forming on his face.

"They gave you you're zanpakutos back?" he asked quietly.

"Ya, they said as long as I didn't use them it's fine" Ayame answered, her voice slightly emotionless.

Uryu nodded his head still a little dumbfound, then he walked closer to Ayame and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while guiding her over to Rukia.

"So?" Rukia spoke up.

"O... He said we could head back, but there was suppose to be an escort out here" Ayame said, while she looked around.

Her eyes spotted Ichigo running towards her with Kenpachi at his feet.

"Uh should we be helping him" She asked, pointing at the pair with a shaking finger.

Rukia let out a soft chuckle as she looked over, and shook her head.

"They do that all the time" she said.

"Aya are you alright?" Ichigo breathed out, as he skidded to a stop in front on her.

She nodded her head, but moved herself and Uryu to the side as Kenpachi caught up and "accidentally" tackled Ichigo.

"Fight me like a man" he screamed, about to pull out his zanpakuto.

But Uryu stepped foreword, placing his hand on Kenny's shoulder. The captain looked up to see the quincy shaking his head.

"I'd prefer if you stop this for now, we have to get back" he said as he slightly jerked his head towards Ayame, she didn't notice

Kenpachi glanced at her, seeing her face with a small amount of laughter but some fear as well. Once he recognized her as the girl from before that was shivering in the great hall, he nodded his head understanding Uryu. Kenpachi let out a deep laugh then pushed Ichigo down as he got off him.

"Another time Ichigo!" he growled, then nodded to the others and walked off.

"You alright?" Ayame squeaked out.

"Peachy" Ichigo grumbled. "that guy is all kinds of crazy."

He stood up, brushed himself off, then started to stare at Ayame. In a second she felt Rukia's eyes on her as well.

"Sorry about earlier, you know avoiding you and all" Ayame let out slowly.

Ichigo shook his head, "No need to apologize."

"But we need to know if you can trust us" Rukia added.

The group was silent for a moment, as Ayame looked back and forth between Uryu, Ichigo and Rukia. She open and closed her mouth a couple times, no words coming out though. Finally Ichigo just shook his head again.

"Let's get you home first, and we'll talk later ok" he said.

Ayame nodded her head, and as the group turned towards the path that lead to the human world a soul reaper stepped in front of them.

"Follow me please" he gestured, while scanning over the group, taking an extra long stare at Ayame.

Her eyes watched him as well, even after he turned and started to walk forward. Her brain started to click as she focused on him, not even noticing Uryu holding her hand as they walked home.


	14. Chapter 15

**First Date**

Shūhei Hisagi leaned against a pillar by the enterence to the human world with his eyes closed. The guards and some who walked by would have guessed he was sleeping, in a quiet a weird place, but the ones who worked with him, knew otherwise. A soft breath passed through his lips and he raised his hand to rub his temples for the third time. It had been at least an hour since he had escorted the rokai back home, yet he was still confused about why the old man had asked him to do it. Surely there were others around doing nothing that he could have called on, but no a hell butterfly interrupted his training with his captain, which he always enjoyed. Another thought crossed his mind as he thought back to the frightened girl, she seemed to hold a spark in his brain, but that made no sense. He had been in the soul society most of his life, only going out on missions to take down hollows occasionally. He shouldn't be so consumed by this.

"Hey Shūhei!" the lieutenant heard.

He opened his eyes to find Izuru Kira approaching him.

"What is it?" Shūhei asked.

"How about joining me for a drink, Matsumoto is waiting for us?"

"That sounds nice."

"Great, come on."

Kira turned and began to walk off but didn't hear Shūhei following him. He turned back to see his friend still leaning against the pillar. but now staring at the doorway.

"You coming?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately I was asked to keep an eye on... the human world" Shūhei answered, then he walked through the portal.

Ayame tossed and turned in her bed at home, she had been having nightmares about Siryu for quite some time now. When her and the team arrived home Urahara welcomed them with a dramatic enterence, making the landing a little painless. For a while they sat in his shop where Ayame relaxed and asked him to keep the swords locked up, and safe. But after everything was out in the open Ayame asked to be taken home. No offense to Urahara, she just thought she might sleep better in her own home for once in a long while. The former soul reaper was alright with this but a little saddened, he did have some romantic plans for Uryu and his princess. Though some would ensue that the pair had ideas of their own. Uryu walked Ayame back to her alone, and she invited him in, saying that she couldn't think of falling asleep. They sat in the living room talking for a while then Ayame ended up falling asleep on Uryu's lap after they had turned on the TV. He took her up to her bed but couldn't bring himself to leave her alone, so he sat back down on the couch.

Ayame awoke with a jolt, surprised that a scream didn't ring from her mouth. She sat in her messy bed for a while trying to regain her breath, while she recalled her dreams. Siryu capturing her again, Uryu coming to her rescue, but he lost the fight. His body laided limp in her arms as Siryu stood above them, about to swing his sword down on her as well. A small amount of air finally released from Ayame's lips and she slipped out of her bed, and downstairs. Uryu laided snoozing on her coach, the TV reading of the credits of whatever movie he had been watching. A small smile crept on her face, as she saw he was alright, and quite content. She slowly stepped over to him and grabbed a blanket, draping it over his agile body. As her hand came closer to the top of his body, Uryu's arm reached out slowly, grabbing her hand. Ayame looked up at his face to fine him awake, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Ayame slouched to the ground and huffed a sigh, he had asked this question so many times tonight. It was true she had been through quite an ordeal, but was it really necessary to keep repeating? Then again all her answers had been lies.

"I just had a bad dream" Ayame started, trying to push it off as something small.

Uryu saw through it though, just like all the other times she said she was fine. He pulled his other hand out from the blanket and ran it through his princess's hair.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly, understanding by now not to push her. "Would you want to stay awake another hour or so, till you get tired that is?"

Ayame rested her chin on the sofa staring at him.

"No" she yawned. "But would you mind sharing?"

Uryu shyness showed a little on his face as he realized what Ayame was asking.

"It was quite a nightmare" she added quietly, looking away.

Uryu let out a long breath, letting some of his blush fade. Then he moved to lay on his side.

"Come on" he finally answered.

Ayame looked over with a small smile, she pulled herself up onto the couch, laying down on her side as well. Uryu wrapped his arm around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Ayame awoke first the next day, a smile spreading across her lips before slowly releasing herself from Uryu arms and heading over to the bathroom. As she splashed her face with water she thought over the night, she hadn't had that great of a sleep since she lived with Urahara, unaware of her history. Dreams of hollows destroying all that that she held dear haunted her almost every night. Then there was the faint remembrance of her parents death. She did indeed have dreams about them, but once woken the events would become scattered. Her eyes scanned over the clock calender on the counter and suddenly became alert, it was school day. She rushed out of the bathroom and back to her prince.

"Uryu! Uryu! Wake up!" she shouted, well shaking his shoulders.

The archer opened his eyes slowly, yawned, then stared at Ayame confused.

"What...What is it?" he asked, his guard rising.

"We have to get dressed quick, we'll be late for school!"

Uryu face turned soft as he processed her response.

"Is that all?" he asked, re-closing his eyes and turning on his side away from Ayame.

"What do you mean is that all?" Ayame shouted.

Uryu rolled back over and looked her in eyes, then he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We don't have to attend school Ayame" Uryu started.

"I can't just ditch" Ayame complained.

"I'm sure everyone will understand, besides you have already been gone quiet a while. What's one more day?" Uryu protested.

"Not everyone knows what happened!.."

Ayame let out a slow breath and let her eyes wander around the empty house. Uryu looked up at her pause to watch his princess's face go from alert to lost in a mere second. She looked almost as broken as she did back in the tower before she saw him.

"I don't think I can stay in this place any longer" Ayame finally finished.

At first the archer was confused for even though the house is where it began it was not the worse of the problem. Then as he watched Ayame move off his chest and began to search for what he guessed was her uniform frantically, he realized that it wasn't the place that was the issue, it was staying still. If Ayame went to school she'd be consistently thinking and moving a lot as well. This would keep her mind occupied for she feared if she stopped thoughts of her imprisonment would push back into her brain. Siryu still haunted her dreams, Uryu helped a little, but he couldn't always be there. It would be even worse if she had to deal with the nightmares awake. Uryu choked down a yawn and forced himself off the couch, then he sped in front Ayame stopping her from moving.

"We'll go out" he stated simply.

"Where? School? I should probably clean this up first" Ayame rushed out as she tired to look around Uryu towards the mess.

He moved himself to her eyes again, then grabbed her shoulders so she would stand still.

"We can leave that till later. How about we still skip school though, I'd like to take you out to breakfast" Uryu answered.

"I guess that would be ok" Ayame answered with a little pout.

Uryu smiled gently then let go of his princess.

"Alright then you go jump in the shower and I'll take care of this" he suggested.

"But it was my mess" Ayame argued.

"That's to bad" Uryu shrugged.

Then he smirked and flipped behind Ayame and began pushing her upstairs. Once he was sure she had entered the bathroom, hearing the water turning on, he sighed then began picking up the objects all over the room. Hisagi watch the young archer outside the patio window, he had seen the whole scene from when the pair woke up. He hid behind the willow tree in the small yard still in his soul reaper form. Hisagi could tell that the girl was safe with the quincy and even though she was flustered she'd be content soon. Yet that didn't mean his job was done, o how he wished for a drink now. He had actually been here all night as well, just because she was safe now didn't mean she was always going to be. So Hisagi stayed watching the quincy clean keeping his eyes open for any spikes in spiritual pressure, any sign of Siryu.

After an hour or so the pair exited the house pushing Hisagi father back into his hiding spot. Ayame dragged Uryu along the sidewalk towards the closet breakfast joint. Uryu was still not really awake but he didn't protest, he understood her urgency, plus his mind was slightly occupied by the fact that they were holding hands. A while later they sat across from each other in the outdoor part of a cafe that had caught Ayame's eye. Uryu sipped on some coffee well she looked over the menu, for his eyes weren't ready to read yet. Hisagi sat on a bench across from the restaurant watching them now in a gigai. A news paper hid some of his face, but he also made sure to keep his spiritual pressure in check. Uryu reached his finger over and pulled down Ayame's menu a little so he could see her eyes.

"Any idea what we're ordering?" he asked.

Ayame's expression changed to deep in thought as she scanned the items one last time.

"How about this" she suddenly answered, placing the menu down so Uryu could see.

The archer looked over to where his princess's finger laided, and read over the description. A breakfast for two; choice of eggs or pancakes, toast or hash browns, and bacon or sausage.

"Sounds good" Uryu replied.

Once the waitress came back he ordered their specific items and some more coffee for the both of them. Ayame sat twiddling her thumbs along the handle of her mug, taking a sip every five seconds. Uryu watched with a little concern, but never spoke up. The silence was becoming awkward as they waited for their food.

"Did you sleep alright?" Uryu asked.

Ayame nodded her head well sipping her coffee again. A few minutes passed by before she spoke though.

"Uh Uryu?" Ayame started. She sat her cup down and began to push her two pointer fingers together nervously. "Is this a date?" she finished quietly.

Uryu choked on his drink as the word passed through his ears, a little red appearing on his checks.

"It could be" he answered slowly.

Ayame blushed a little now as well realizing what she had just asked. She let out a giggle trying to ease the moment only making Uryu join in on her a few seconds later.

"That would be nice" she finally squeaked out in between laughs.

Uryu stopped and let out some breaths before speaking.

"Then it shall be" he smiled gently.

The archer reached his hand across the table and Ayame took it.

"Would you do you me the honor of going out with me my Princess?" Uryu asked.

Ayame giggle a couple more times at his odd choice of words, but then decide to respond the same way.

"I would, my prince" she answered, making them both laugh again.

Their food came a few minutes later and Hisagi lowered his newspaper, god it felt like he hadn't ate or drank in forever. Not that soul reapers necessarily needed food, but it was nice to indulged themselves every once in a while. His guard and control lowered a little as he actually began to drool watching Ayame dip her pancakes in some syrup, that was one of his favorite human foods. Ayame's fork dropped suddenly as she felt the rise in spiritual pressure, and her eyes began to dart around. Fortunately Ayame was still a little weak to sense the exact point the source was coming from.

"Everything alright?" Uryu asked, noticing her distress.

"I think there is someone watching us" Ayame replied in a whisper.

Uryu's guard went up and he looked around spotting Hisagi almost immediately. His eyes met those of the soul reaper and the lieutenant shook his head slowly. Uryu shot him quite a glare, but nodded mouthing later, then turned back to Ayame.

"Hmm I don't sense anything" Uryu lied, hating himself.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked, knowing her powers weren't exactly at her best.

Uryu nodded his again with regret this time, he hated adding to his princess's paranoia. Ayame let out a breath trying to search again and feeling nothing this time, but then Hisagi had regained his control now. The couple continued eating, talking about school, Ichigo and Rukia, and a little about their future relationship plans. Once they finished Ayame excused herself to the bathroom inside as Uryu paid the check. Yet when he could no longer see her he stepped over to the alleyway next to restaurant, and soon after Hisagi followed him.

**Author's note: I am horribly sorry for the super-duper long wait! I don't what happened, I have no excuses, just a giant apology. I hope you enjoy this chapter I tired to make it good and longer because I took forever. I hope you think the wait was worth and I promise to... You what I'm gonna stop right there so I don't jinx myself. Enjoy, sorry again. **


	15. Chapter 16

**Chill in the Air **

**Author's Note: Slight filler chapter with evil ending, you've been warned. Better chapter next month. ps. Idk how my title got changed to Blubber... kinda confused lol, well its back to normal now. don't worry fans im not crazy lol **

Uryu leaned against the brick wall as he waited for Hisagi to approach him. Yet once the soul reaper appeared Uryu rushed him, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the opposite wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The archer growled.

"I was asked to watch over the hybrid" Hisagi answered.

"Ayame" Uryu started, saying her name with empathizes, "doesn't need your protection, I have it covered."

"I don't mean to insult you, I am only following orders."

"Well your orders almost freaked Ayame out, you should be more careful with your spiritual pressure."

Uryu finally released the soul reaper, though making sure to give a little shove into the wall again. Hisagi pushed out a sigh as he brushed off, and unruffled his uniform.

"Sorry", he started, "I was distracted by the food."

"Here" Uryu glared, pushing leftovers into the soul reapers hands, then walked off.

Though before he completely exited the ally the archer turned his head back, "You can go back home now" he basically ordered.

As he walked back over to the restaurant he tired to calm himself, it was quite unnatural for him to get so aggressive. God he sounded like Ichigo, he shook it out of his mind though as Ayame approached him. Playing it off as just being to stressed out after all that's happened.

"What happened to our food?" Ayame asked.

Uryu groaned inwardly, Hisagi was going to make him lie three times today to his

princess.

"The waiter took them away by mistake when I was looking, sorry."

Ayame put on a fake pout and huffed out a huge sigh, "Jerk" she exclaimed.

Uryu just nodded his head, thinking about Hisagi.

Siryu sat in a giant empty room with all the lights off, his head was resting on his folded hands. He heaved out a sigh and leaned back in the thrown like chair, slightly banging his head against the back.

"So close" he whispered, rubbing his temples.

Suddenly the two enormous doors at the other end the room opened, letting in the sun. Siryu growled loudly and shot a glare at the short man rushing up to him.

"I said I was not to be disturbed!" he screamed.

The man quivered a little now, and when he spoke his words came out in stutters.

"Get on with it boy" Siryu yelled, getting more annoyed.

"This message came in today, apparently the half-ling is back in her home town, and her weapons were confiscated. She would be more vulnerable, and it would be easier to bring her back here with small damage. "

Siryu nodded his head but still held his glare, for he failed to see the importance. Why couldn't this have waited till later. The boy began to sweat now, for he expected his master to at least give a simple ok, if nothing else.

Siryu sighed seeing his servant get more and more scared by the second, "you may go

now" Siryu pushed out.

"Thank you Sir" the man rushed out, then ran out.

Siryu shook his head, it was probably because of his idiot subordinates that he failed to catch his prey. Now he would have to think up a new plan to capture the girl and fast, for he was running low on spiritual pressure.

A week passed by and life seemed to return to normal, or as normal as it could be in Karakura. Ichigo and Rukia took over most of the hollow work as to not raise suspicion to why so many students were leaving class, showing up late, or not showing up at all. But Ayame knew that they were still trying to protect her. A part of her hated this, she was not some fragile being, she was a warrior. Yes Siryu scared her life and if she saw him again she wasn't sure how she would react, but surely she could handle some hollows. Her energy and happiness was coming back almost fully now and even though she had to give up her zanpakutos she was still a quincy, she could still fight.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, everyone had gone to school today and stayed their the whole time, so far. It surprised the other humans to have the whole Ichigo crew actually learning for a full day, and there was more to the surprise.

"AYAME!" Keigo screamed as he saw her walking with the other girls to homeroom.

They all stopped dead as the over excited student came rushing at them. For a second Ayame and Rukia exchanged looks, preparing themselves to dodge a hug that Keigo had been trying to give ever since they got back last week. They always succeed of course and the Orihime and her friends also were able to follow suit, somewhat by accident. But still Keigo ended up on the floor, his butt in the air. Yet this time he slid in front of them, no hug, no arms open, just standing still. Ayame looked him over, surprised, and a little confused, for his face seemed saddened.

"What's wrong Keigo?" Orihime spoke up, the silent stares getting to her nerves.

"Ayame is it true?" Keigo asked.

Ayame looked at him even more confused now, but didn't speak, expecting him to continue.

"Is what true?" Ayame asked after a couple moments of silence.

Keigo didn't answer at first and so she looked around at the other girls for answers, but they shook their heads, confused as well. Keigo, seeing this became even more crazed and his hands flew up in the air.

"Don't try to hid it" he told Ayame in pouting voice.

Ayame turned back to him now annoyed. She was hiding anything, well at least not anything that he needed to concern himself with.

"I don't know what you're talking about Keigo" Ayame spoke.

Keigo groaned then as he spoke it seemed he was really forcing himself to say the words. " You're going out with Uryu, aren't you?"

Ayame blushed horribly as the words processed, she hadn't realized this rumor had been going through school. Plus Uryu never actually made them official or talked about it for that matter. Sure they went out a couple more times together, but it was never actually called a date again. The pair held hands, and acted like a couple, but they had yet to kiss. Uryu or Ayame never told anyone about it all, its not like they were trying to keep it a secret, it just never came up. Plus the pair had never made the relationship official, didn't put tittles on anything. When they talked on their first "date" about the relationship it wasn't anything among those lines. It was actual rather short, and awkward, mainly all the was said was that it was enjoyable and loved to do it again. But when they would go out together again and again neither of them ever called it a date, their was no reasoning behind all this, it's just the way it happened.

"Um I guess we are" Ayame answered shyly after a couple of minutes.

She started shifting her feet and when she looked around seeing the giddy, intrigued faces of her friends it made her stare at the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!" Keigo screamed out suddenly. "How could that geek steal you right from under me?!"

The girls ignored him though, crowding Ayame, asking for details. Orihime was surprised, and Ayame was to distracted by blush to hear Keigo's comment, so that only left Rukia who shook her head at the boy and grab Ayame making her and the rest of girls head outside to their normal lunch spot. The poor boy was left there even more depressed then before, a couple seconds pasted then his mood changed. He turned around and bolted towards the roof, he had to confirm with Uryu. The girls bombarded Ayame with silly questions and she tired her hardest to answer them. She was blushing and stuttering and not exactly understanding why they cared the whole time. Keigo slammed opened the roof door, out of breath, surprising everyone else. He stormed over to Uryu as they all stared at him confused, then in a split second his face change from "anger" to sorrow.

"How could you, how could you Uryu" he said, as tears came down in a waterfall.

"What are you talking about?" The quincy asked.

"You are dating Ayame!" Keigo cried.

"Nice One!" Ichigo exclaimed, slapping Uryu on the back a little to hard, making him choke a little on his food.

The others congratulated him as well, making the quincy blush a little, since when did him and Ayame become an item.

"Awww you guys are so mean! Don't you see I'm in pain here?" Keigo complained.

But as usual his emotions were disregarded. Keigo waterfall tears became worse and rushed over to Mizuiro, glomping him.

"O you understand me, right Mizuiro" Keigo pleaded.

"Actually no, we all kinda saw this coming. I mean really Keigo" he answered in his laid back voice.

Keigo broke away from his brutally honest friend, and looked up at him, he looked pitiful. His face was all red, water streaks on his cheeks, and snot dripping form his nose. The group suddenly burst out laughing, making Keigo pout even more.

"You guys are so mean!" he stated, sitting down in defeat in front of them all. They all continued laughing as Chad and Mizuiro sat down with Keigo trying to comfort him. Yet Uryu turned towards the roof gate and looked down at where Ayame sat with the girls.

"Everything alright?" Ichigo asked, rather serious.

"Ya" Uryu smiled after a couple seconds, hearing Ayame laugh.

Then they turned back and sat down, joining the others. Off in the distance stood Hisagi glancing up at the school roof, then back to the garden. Ayame was protected for now, he could take a rest. He turned back and started to walk towards a restaurant getting cravings again, then suddenly his head shot up towards the sky. For a moment he sensed him, Siryu, it almost felt like he was falling out of the sky. But as the lieutenant looked up nothing appeared, he shook his head, but still the presence didn't disappear. His face struck with worry as clouds started to darken, but still nothing came. He kept waiting, watching, expecting, still nothing. He shook his head again, getting impatient now, he went into a sprint heading towards Urahara's shop, well he kept checking the sky.


	16. Chapter 17

**A Snake in the Grass**

School days had come and gone and Ayame was getting really tired of being treated like she was crippled. She could sense hollows very well now, know exactly where they were even, but she still wasn't allowed to fight. She had been spending more days and nights even over at Uryu's, which gave her quite the dirty looks from Chirzuru but nothing like she imagined happened. To be honest they still hadn't even kiss again. Uryu was sweet and shy, and Ayame was very old fashioned when it came to romance, liked the guy to make the moves. But tonight she had decided to stay home, he was getting to over protective like the others, and she wanted to take care of hollows. It wasn't that she was itching for a fight, or that she really liked violence, it was just that she was sick and tired of being asked how she was doing. She went over to Urahara's and ranted to him about it all, he understood for he had backed off a long time ago. He knew Ayame the longest, he could surely see when she was ready for things to back to normal. But he could tell she was still a little flustered by any mention of Siryu, and he was also a little nervous about her using her quincy powers. She hadn't since she was a kid, so he suggested he go out patrolling with her tonight. She wanted to protest but he did have a point. They searched the town aimlessly, first just taking it slow and talking. It had been a while since the two had spent any time alone together, so they were reminiscing. Urahara made a couple dirty jokes as well when Ayame mentioned her relationship, but also got a little of lecture when she told him they hadn't even gotten that far.

"Have you really not even kissed yet?" Urahara asked.

Ayame blushed, " Well there was that time in the soul society."

"I mean besides that?"

"On the check."

"That so doesn't count!"

"God sensei you sound like a high school girl!"

"And you sound like a child my dear. I know you are shy but you need to make some moves as well. Why don't you kiss him, its possible he's waiting on you, unsure if you want him to make the next move."

Ayame gave him annoyed look, she hated it but he was right.

"Hey I think I feel something" Ayame change the subject.

"I do to, but don't think you are getting away that easily. we'll talk more on the way home" Urahara smirked.

The pair ran off in the direction of the spiritual pressure, the former soul reaper kept his hidden sword close but let Ayame take the lead. Ayame was a little hesitant at first when they finally came face to face with the hollows. Urahara saw her make small a gesture to grab for her sword, but then remembered. She did a dodge roll as the monster swung his arm down on her. She moved fast into a crouch. and put her arms in an archer position. she aimed directly at hollows head as the blue bow slowly appeared. Urahara watched her closely, yet she seemed like she was shaking as the bow and arrow formed. Ayame felt herself start to sweat and her fingers slip. Her energy was depleting fast for some reason, like her body wasn't usto exerting this power. In a way that was true, but it wasn't like she had stopped using her spiritual pressure all together. Her weapon started to dematerialize just after an arrow released, but in mid air it disappeared as well just before hitting its mark. Ayame's body gave out then and she slumped forward. Urahara rushed to his student's side, she was still conscious but wouldn't respond. The hollow struck his hand down again at them both this time, but Urahara moved fast slicing it off in seconds. He jumped in the air, putting the finishing blow to its head, then rushed back to Ayame. She still wouldn't answer him and her spiritual pressure was diminishing. He scooped her up in his arms, no longer wanting to be out in the open like this, then ran back to his home.

"What happened back there?" Urahara asked, once they were back.

Ayame shook her head unsure as she studied her hands. They had stopped shaking by now, but she still felt weak. Sure she hadn't used her quincy powers since she was a kid, but she was able to create a full bow without any problem or loss of energy the first night Uryu saw her.

"Ayame?" Urahara was starting to get worried.

"Sorry, I'm fine" she began in a small voice. "I'm not sure what happened."

"Well has it ever happened before?"

"I don't know! "

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I know" Ayame breathed out, " It's just that well no, that's never happened before. But then again I haven't really used my quincy powers much."

Suddenly Urahara's shop door swung open and Uryu came rushing into the back. "Is everything ok? I felt Ayame's spiritual pressure waver."

"I'm fine Uryu" Ayame said, standing up.

She walked passed him though without even a glance, and grabbed a glass of water.

"Did you two have a fight?" Urahara pried, watching her body language.

"No"they both shouted at him.

The couple took some deep breaths and Ayame walked over to Uryu's side.

"It's nothing, Ayame just says I'm getting to protective." He turned towards her, "I just worry..."

"I know" Ayame cut him off. "I'm sorry, I'm just not usto to be cared so much for."

She slid her hand across his check bringing his head up to face her. "We're good" she smiled gently, then brought her lips down on his.

The kiss was short but sweet, Ayame felt her face burn red and she pulled away, then walked back to Urahara.

"See was that so hard?" he whispered to her.

"Yes" she seethed.

Urahara grinned at her and she just glared back. Uryu let out a deep breath as his blush finally subsided, then he waled over and sat down next his princess. "So can I ask what happened outside?"

"Zip" Ayame answered fast, still unsure and kinda fearful.

Urahara shook his head softly at her, Uryu had a right to know, and maybe he could help.

"We were out and came across a hollow, yet when Ayame went to shoot it down she couldn't materialize an arrow."

"Hey it appeared just fine" Ayame defended. "I just had some issues keeping it there."

"I'm not sure I understand what you two are saying" Uryu stated.

He linked his fingers with Ayame's as he saw her start to shift nervously. She let out a deep sigh then began.

"I don't know really but once the bow and arrow actually appeared I couldn't seem to sustain its structure. I started to sweat, shake and felt like all my energy was leaving me. My spiritual pressure was weakening fast and I hadn't even released the arrow yet. Then when I did everything disappeared and I kinda froze up."

"That's quite odd, and you've never had a problem before?" Uryu asked.

Ayame thought over that question this time, she couldn't remember every having issues, but then again she couldn't remember much about her quincy powers.

"No... Sensei when I was younger did you ever help me with my quincy powers?"

"Well of course not, I mean I couldn't train you in something I didn't practice myself. I only saw you use your powers once, then I told you to not use them, to keep them hidden. Then when you were 12 I started training you to use zanpakutos."

"Well there is lies the problem" Uryu started. "When I was younger and my grandfather taught me how to use my powers I had the same issues. It took a lot out of my body to learn control everything."

"Are you saying I'm gonna have to be trained to be a quincy?" Ayame asked.

"I guess so, it might take a while but I'm willing to try if you are."

Ayame nodded her head after letting out a big sigh.

"Alright well then you two should head home and start spending all that time together tomorrow!" Urahara grinned, making them stand up.

Ayame glared back at her teacher as he basically shoved them out of his shop, but then the couple walked home together hand in hand. The former soul reaper watched them disappear around a corner then Hisagi appeared behind him.

"You didn't tell them anything I said, what if Siryu is on his way here?" the lieutenant urged.

"I couldn't bring myself to put her in any more pain, besides we don't know anything for sure yet."

**Author's note: I wanted to add a shout out to all my readers, subcribers, reviews w/e everyone. You guys make me really wanna work hard and the reviews they make me smile so widely. I'm so glad to hear that people like this story, the way I write Uryu and can't wait till I publish another chapter. I'm sorry I took so long, I knew what I wanted I just couldn't see how to word it then I was able to finish it today during and after work! Being in a good mood and listening to music really helped the whole process though part of me is not completely satisfied cuz I feel it was short and cheezy. But w/e hope you enjoy, I no like almost 95 % of how to word my next chapter and Im really excited for it, so I hope u enjoy that to! Shall be posting it soon, I hope. Thnks once again for the reviews they really make me wanna be a writer more and more,**

**Sincerely Maru **


	17. Chapter 18

**Labyrinthia**

Siryu stood over the clouds looking at the humans passing him by below, no idea that he was coming soon to destroy anything he had to get his precious power source. A barrier hid him from all eyes even soul reapers, he noted as dark haired one passed him. He did look straight at him and it worried the villain for a moment but he couldn't tell he was there, and eventually the soul reaper ran off. Insolent fouls he thought, there was nothing they could do to stop him. He planned to strike at the most unexpected time, making them wait just made it even more painful for them and he loved pain. He walked back to his thrown, taking a seat as a grin appeared on his face and he continued to stare down at Karakura. He loved being able to see into their world without much a thought, they didn't stand a chance.

Ayame awoke to the sound of her phone, it was Uryu, and she had completely forgotten he told her to wake up early so they could train. This all sounded so stupid to her, learning how to use powers that she was born with, they should just come to naturally. She took a deep breath after hanging up with him and tired to summon a bow and arrow on her own but nothing happened as sweat started to appear. She relaxed and pushed out a sigh then jumped in the shower. She wasn't late, he had called her a little before her alarm, that he had set, so she still had time. Once she was washed she slipped her wet hair into a low ponytail and put on her white quincy gown her mother had given her. She hadn't really worn since she first started trusting Uryu and the others, when she first found he was a quincy. Her heart started to beat faster as she remembered that night. Was that first time she fell for him? He was cute and intriguing when they first met, but also annoying and mysterious. Though she was probably the same for him. She thought about where they were now as she slipped on her red flats and tied the strings around her shins. Would they be able to get any farther and have a normal relationship well everything with Siryu was going on? Thinking of his name made her shiver and she slapped herself for it, she usto be afraid of nothing. Sure someone finding out she was quincy way back worried her but she new how to face it and where she was safe. But now she wasn't sure if she was even safe in her own home, Urahara's or Uryu's. Another sigh escaped her lips as she she tired to relax again, then she slipped her phone into her belt, tightening it, then ran off to where Uryu told her to meet him.

A beautiful valley stood before her but she didn't see Uryu anywhere around, suddenly a crack ripple through the air and the scenery changed. She now stood in giant white room that reminded her of the last scene in the movie Labyrinth with all those stairs going every way possible and not. She wondered if it was always changing and dangerous footing much like the movie.

"So you made it" she heard.

She turned to find Uryu standing behind her, he wasn't there before her was he? He also wore his quincy uniform that almost seem to blend into the surrounding him and confusing her, but then she was wearing white also.

"I wanted to started off with the basics, I know its gonna annoy you, it was the same for me when I was a kid though." Uryu started.

Ayame let out a small giggle as she nodded her had and he walked closer to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sorry, just pictured as you a a child. Sounds cute" Ayame answered with a few more laughs.

Uryu smiled gently, "I'll show you a picture sometime. Now lets get started.

Uryu stood behind Ayame and placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her move her body into a stance.

"Slid your arms out as you picture the bow in your mind" he directed as he ran his hands along her arms, lifting them.

Ayame's face turned a little pink as she followed his instruction, and his hands went back down to below her chest.

"Now breath in and try to summon up your spiritual pressure into the bow, you can close your eyes if you like."

Ayame nodded her head trying to relax, she closed her eyes and felt Uryu's hands leave her and he moved to her side. She inhaled, imaging the bow, then pushed the spiritual pressure out into her hands then opened her eyes. A light bow and arrow appeared, it was a little less visible then normal, but seemed stable. Ayame looked at Uryu out of the corner of her eye and he nodded her head. A couple target boards stood five feet in front her, she took another breath then pulled and released. The arrow flew threw the air as she relaxed. It hit the board only a few rings away from the bullseye.

"Are you alright?" Uryu asked, watching her.

"Ya, lets keep going." Ayame answered.

"Alright then, keep doing that. See if you can make the marker and go faster."

Ayame nodded her head, raised her arms back and the bow rematerialized a more vibrant blue this time! She pulled back again and again shooting six or seven arrows before she felt herself start to sweat, but she didn't wanna stop. The next was on the bullseye, but not directly in the middle. She shot two more, her breath becoming heavy. Uryu eyes stayed on her noticing everything, he stepped towards her as she released another, and it soared straight into the mark.

"Nice! We can st.."

"No" Ayame huffed out, cutting him off. "Can you make the targets move and farther back?"

"Ya,but"

"I'm fine. I need to get past this."

Uryu nodded his head, placed his hand on the wall by the targets and the whole room became larger, then they started to move in all directions slowly.

"Just shout if you wanna go faster, but don't rush yourself."

Ayame listened but didn't move her focus. Her eyes followed the targets around her, there was a slight pattern but not to noticeable to where is wasn't realistic. She took a breath, closing her eyes again, then her weapon reappeared and she took off running. Her mind registered a little faster then her hands as she released the string, not catching the middle but getting close. She shouted to Uryu it was a little to slow to be running, he put his hand on the wall again and the targets picked up pace. Ayame moved into a sprint, matching their speed, then began to shoot. The arrows all hit the targets, most them getting close, but a few hitting the middle. She wiped her brow as a target moved up to her right and she rushed up some stairs. She jumped in the air, making level with the bullseye hitting it directly! She landed back on the ground, her footing a little unstable but she didn't fall. She took one more breath then started to run again. She rushed up a couple more steps hitting more bullseyes in midair, then a couple targets slid to the left. She followed them, not slowing her speed as she shot arrow after arrow hitting each target as she took each step. She shouted again, Uryu shook his head unsure but listened. As the targets started to race in air, Ayame's eyes darted like crazy, picking up speed as she tried to catch them. Her breath was heavy now, like she had ran 4 miles and her hands started to shake as she released the next couple arrows. An hour was about to pass and she had finished the basics which made her not want to slow down, even though she knew she should. Her hand slipped and released an arrow to soon, it slid right pass the target, hitting the wall hard. Her heart pounded in her ears as the bow returned to barely visible color, back when they first started. Another arrow soared through the air hitting a target this time but not the bullseye. Another to her left this time, rose at quite some speed, making her rush up the steps. She felt her footing waver but it didn't register. She jumped again, it hit the mark, but as she fell her bow disappeared and stance started to give away. She landed but slipped hard as soon as her feet the floor. Uryu rushed to her as her side hit the floor next and she pushed her arms below her to catch the rest of herself.

"Hey you okay?" Uryu asked.

Ayame's breathing had doubled, feeling like she had just ran a marathon. Uryu put one hand on her back and the other on her stomach trying to help in a sitting position. Ayame's body relaxed as the floor supported her now.

"Do you have water?" she asked quietly.

Uryu nodded his head and ran over to a bag back by the control wall. 

"Here, but drink slowly" he said, once he had returned to his princess's side.

She took a couple sips as her breathing slowed. "I'm sorry... but I felt if stopped I wouldn't be able to start again."

"It's alright, you did good. Why don't you take a look at your progress" Uryu smiled.

He sat down next to her as she took more water, a monitor appeared in front of them.

"Here watch" Uryu pointed.

He hit a remote as Ayame lifted her head and rested it on her knee. She appeared on the monitor screen and shot at the targets, hitting them all. Her speed increased perfectly each time theirs did, she almost moved in sync with them as arrow released some hitting random rings then more going for the bullseye.

"You're a quick learner" Uryu complemented.

A small smile came across Ayame's face as she continued to watch, she really had improved fast.

"We can take a break as long as you like then we'll train together" Uryu said, pausing the tape before Ayame's fall.

She nodded her head, "do you mind though."

She reached out her hand and Uryu handed her the remote, she replayed the scene over and over. Color returned to her face as she watched herself. A smile staying fixed as she drank more water, her breath returned to normal and she relaxed completely. They sat there for about ten minutes before Ayame handed Uryu back the remote, and stood up slowly, drinking more water at the same time.

"You sure?" he asked, a little concerned.

But Ayame just nodded again. Uryu made the monitor fold back up and put the bag back by the control panel, making the targets disappear as well. Then he stood a few feet in front of Ayame taking his own archer stance as she readied herself. Ayame did what he told her before and her bow reappeared, a normal color. Uryu formed his when he was sure she was ready.

"Try to dodge my arrows first, then fire back whenever you like" he directed.

Ayame relaxed her arms then but kept her spiritual pressure bubbling. Uryu shot a couple arrows and she moved out of the way with no problem.

"You know you don't have to go easy on me" Ayame told her prince.

Uryu agreed and increased his speed of both his feet and hands. As he shot though he still was afraid to hit her.

"Where's your aim?" Ayame shouted after she rolled out of the way of a slightly faster arrow. "I'll be fine."

"Sorry" Uryu yelled back. He readjusted himself, took a slow breath then began to fire again.

His speed matched the hit of a marching drum now, rising with every shot. Ayame eyes started to dart around again, focusing as she realized he had become serious. She slid left and right, then diving and weaving back and forth as his arrows came close to her body each time. She did another role then rose fast, her bow appearing, then shot. Uryu moved his head fast as he barely dodged her arrow.

"Good" he grinned.

But Ayame wasn't taking a break for complements, another arrow came soaring threw the air and he had to dive to dodge it. His princess's really was getting the hang of this. He knew that it would be easy for her to learn for she was born with quincy blood, and could fight before but still this was faster then he imagined. He picked up his pace and shot back more arrows dodging a couple of hers at the same time. Ayame followed suit, her breath increasing again, but this time of her own control. They went on like this for a couple more hours. Uryu pulling out some tricks along the way and slowing increasing his power level, his bow forming into the normal spiderweb he would use in battle with hollows. Ayame's bow seemed to transform as well then. Uryu watched amazed as many strands started to appear connecting to the back of the bow, looking like a butterfly wing. Her shots became much more stable as did her stance and breathing. She was really getting back her powers and it was only day one.

"Lets stop" Uryu shouted as a arrow almost nicked his check.

"But I can keep going" Ayame said.

"Ya but I'm starving."

Uryu let his bow disappear and wrapped the cross charm tighter around his hand, Ayame felt her stomach grumble as she watched him then gave in and relaxed as well.

"That was amazing by the way" Uryu said as his princess came up next to him. "Your bow.." he thought back, it was beautiful, no she was beautiful.

"Thanks, I just increased my spiritual pressure and it..."

"Changed shape?"

"Ya."

Ayame took a couple sips of water as she felt Uryu watching her. His stare made her blush again, and she slipped some of her hair that had fell out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Could you stop that" She said a little uneasy.

"Stop what?"

"You're stalking me."

"I..." Uryu laughed as he remembered the first time she said that to him. "Sorry, but I'd rather not look anywhere else."

He slid his hand along her check gently, making her eyes meet his.

"You were really great today, I'm proud of you my princess."

Ayame smiled, her blush going deeper as Uryu began to close the gap in between their faces. She hated to do this but she had to know before it continued.

"Uryu" she started, making him halt.

He stared at her trying not to show impatience, how he missed her lips.

"What am I to you?"

His face struck with confusion then, how did she not know that she meant everything to him. They had been together for quite some time now right? No, that's not right. They had never labeled anything. Did that bother her? No matter, surly he had still told her the way he felt.

"I mean I know we've spent a lot of time together and kissed. That date was nice, then at school the girls asked if we were a couple. It wasn't that I was unsure, I just.."

"Would you like me to say?" Uryu asked gently, finally realizing what she meant. For Keigo and the others had pushed the same thoughts onto him.

Ayame nodded her head slowly, blushing even more now.

"You're my girlfriend" Uryu smiled, then he slipped his hand behind her head and leaned in.

Her lips felt soft... and perfect on his. It felt like it had been forever since he touched her, when it was only yesterday they last kissed. But that was so brief and before they had been apart for quiet some time. Ayame relaxed letting Uryu take control as his arms moved behind her back. She placed her own on his chest and lightly pressed against it, supporting herself as she lifted her feet. He wasn't that much taller then her, so she wasn't on her toes but heels would have helped. Uryu deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him so she wrapped her arms around his neck. A couple more seconds passed by and Ayame pushed herself away from Uryu lightly. She lowered her head, taking a couple breaths. The training session and now this, she was almost out of breath.

"Sorry" Uryu let out.

Ayame shook her head, then rose it. "I'm fine. Lets head back though."

Uryu nodded, wrapped his arm around her waist then they began to walk back to his place. The valley reappearing in front them as they passed the control panel.


	18. Chapter 19

**Author's note: So after a long ass break and trying to watch more Bleach then rereading over and over again my old chapters I came to quiet the conclusion. I really don't like the last chapter I posted. It seemed pushed together and shoved in there... Rushed. In the begging after I did the training chapter I planned to make them train more in the next couple chapters. Have some one on one couple time, talk about stuff and fill in the hole that was bothering Hisagi. Cuz I mentioned back that something felt, well familiar to him about Ayame. But I guess I couldn't figure out how to do it so I just skipped it. Now I have some ideas and I've decided to add this chapter in place of The On Coming Storm. I'm probably gonna redo that chapter as well. Then add a new one that I'm hopefully close to being finished already. Sorry about the filler but I was really sad that I skipped over this. Anyway I'm gonna take down the on coming storm chapter and put this in place of it. Hopefully add another one to talk about Hisagi and shit then read The on coming storm with some changes. Here you go, hope you enjoy the fillers. **

**Collision**

It was hard to think about anything else but that porcelain skin that glowed in the white background. Those hazel eyes that sparkled bright green when excitement filled that beautiful body. The obsidian locks that waved down her back, somehow staying perfect well she moved. It was hard to look away, so hard that it was becoming a problem.

"Uryu ! Uryu! Did you see?!" Ayame screamed, as she jumped up and down.

Uryu's eyes bounced with her, as a smile appeared on his face. Her mere presence brought him so much ease.

"Here, Look! See!" She ran over to him, locking her hand with his and pulling him over to the target boards that she was standing in front of before.

Her touch sent a sensation down his skin, he felt like he was on fire. The warmth of her fingers engulfing every inch of him. He tired to shake himself away and focus on what she was saying as her other hand rose up to targets.

"Do you see! I made all the bull-eyes!"

Uryu nodded his head, "That's great. You're getting better."

"Here watch."

She let go of him and the cold that hit him was unbearable. How was it that it became like this? Simply being away from her made him feel hollow. In the last couple weeks they had been spending almost every moment together. It became a constant routine of calling each other when one woke up and meeting in the valley. They would train for a couple hours, have a picnic outside the barrier, train some more then go out to dinner. A couple nights they ate at Ayame's house, then it would start all over again the next day. Uryu's eyes glued themselves to that elegant skin, then he locked them with hers making her become even more excited. Ayame stood about ten feet away from him now, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. Then when she reopened them, she raised her hands into an archer stance. The azure bow and arrow appeared, sparkling as the strands formed into that butterfly wing. The limb of the bow becoming larger, then inside the belly, several strings of different shades of blue attached themselves to the bow string. The arrow shined in the middle, the same color as the outline of the bow. Ayame aimed then fired, it soared through the air hitting the bullseye, right on top of the hole from before. Then her speed picked up and without even counting a second she shot arrow after arrow, going down the line and hitting each target directly. The arrows shimmered in the center for moment as Ayame took a short breath, lowered her hands then rushed back over to Uryu, filled with glee again.

"SEE! SEE! You saw this time right!"

She latched onto his arm, well jumping up and down again.

"I saw" Uryu answered, watching her. It was Amazing.

She was becoming stronger, just days ago this would have worn her out. But now she had done it twice and still had tons of energy. The quincy took a deep breath as he watched his princess, run around the training room, spinning and jumping. Suddenly she came rushing back to his side and slid to a stop in front of him. He let out a chuckle at her stance as she stared at him with curious eyes.

"You ok?" She asked her voice normal now.

"Yes, sorry. You got quite a lot of energy. I guess I can't keep up."

"Well then let me help with that."

Ayame grabbed her prince and pulled him into the middle of the floor, then she rematerialized her bow and aimed at him.

"Lets go, Ware me out!"

Uryu let out another laugh, then nodded his head and took his bow out as well. Then Ayame and him began sparing.

The moon hung low in the sky as the pair exited the barrier, Ayame was leaning on Uryu as he had his arm wrapped her waist. They walked for a while until they came to the sidewalk, well Ayame took a sip of water with each step. Uryu really had worn her down.

"Do you wanna go out to eat or..." Uryu started but he saw Ayame yawn. "Or I could just take you home and see you tomorrow. You look ready to fall asleep."

"No, I'm fine" Ayame answered, half yawning.

"Really?"

"Alright I might be tired, but still I wanna eat together. Lets just go to my place."

When they got to her house Ayame jumped in the shower well Uryu cooked them dinner. About a half an hour later the smell of peaches filled his nostrils, he lifted his eyes up to see Ayame coming down the stairs in just a tank top and short shorts. She had a towel in one hand drying her still wet hair, but that wasn't that only wet part of her. Uryu's body boiled red as he couldn't pull his eyes away from the water droplets that slid down Ayame's neck to under the collar of her top. His eyes kept following, then he flicked his head back to stove fast, blushing all over.

"Everything almost ready?" Ayame asked coming up next to him, totally oblivious.

He felt her chest touch his arm as she leaned against him, her whole body warming him to the core. Uryu just nodded his head like crazy, not being able to meet her eyes. Ayame grabbed her stomach as she felt it growl just from staring at the food, Uryu was a great cook.

"Go grab the plates off the table and I'll serve it."

Uryu had grilled some salmon fillets then marinade them in mirin, sugar, soy sauce and sake. He topped the fish with ginger and green onion. Then steamed some rice, broccoli, and cauliflower for a side.

"That was delicious" Ayame exclaimed after they had finished.

She picked up her glass and leaned back in her chair, watching Uyru as he pushed around the crumbs on his plate.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me."

"They how would I clean up?" Uryu asked.

"You wouldn't." He gave her a look, god was he such a gentlemen. "You gotta be tired Uryu. I know that training session was exhausting for you as well, then you slaved over my hot stove and now you wanna pack up, wash my dishes and still walk home."

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Exactly, this is all so sweet. And don't get me wrong every girl loves being pampered but you gotta take a break for a while."

"That is true, but well I'm cleaning I get to stay here with you longer."

"Then stay over."

"What?"

"Ya stay over. You can take a shower, relax, sleep here. That way we can still be together and I can do some work for once."

The quincy's insides were steaming again without his princess notice.

"It's not like you haven't stayed over before" Ayame added.

Uryu took a breath at that, it was true. Why was he getting nervous. He thought it over, it did all sound nice, but the couch was so not comfortable. No matter, he would bare through it, Ayame was trying to be nice, he couldn't say no.

"Alright, good. The shower is connected to my room, so that's the door on the left. There should be extra towels and whatever in the linen closet to your right.

"Right" Uryu nodded his head, and kinda rushed upstairs trying to hide the heat that whole sentence brought to his face.

Uryu did relax in the hot water just like Ayame said, he didn't realize it but he was really exhausted and this felt great. Ayame was grateful that her pipes didn't connect well she started to wash the dishes, that way she new Uryu could enjoy himself. She could tell he was wavering on keeping his eyes open, even though he was trying so hard to hide it. He need that shower, the hot water would help all his muscles relax and... Ayame blushed as she realized were her thoughts had led her. She had just imagined a dripping wet, naked Uryu. Her body was the one to steam over this time, as she turned the water to cold trying to make the thoughts go away. She went to grab another dish but then saw she had finished. She took a step back from the sink to see the kitchen was completely clean. She heaved out a sigh, dried the dishes, put them away, then turned off the light and went upstairs.

Luckily the shower water was still running when Ayame got into he room so she stripped then slipped a slightly loose t-shirt over her head, that reached a little below her thighs. Then she turned off her bedroom lights as well and got into the bed. About five minutes later Uryu came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He hoped Ayame didn't mind that he basically used all the hot water she had, making the bathroom to humid to change back into his clothes. He planned to just change in the room but then he saw Ayame was already in bed. His checks turned pink as he tried to sneak past her out the door, but she had yet to fall asleep.

"Uryu where are you going?" Came Ayame's soft voice.

"Sorry, but the bathroom is to steamy to change in. I didn't mean to wake you, but I'm just going to change back into my clothes downstairs, its closer to the couch anyway."

"The couch? Wait, no you don't have to sleep on that old thing. My bed is big enough for two, o and your clothes are probably still sweaty so I laided out some bottoms for you on the chair by the bathroom door."

Uryu walked over the chair to find a pair of boxers, nothing else. That pink turned to red, was Ayame to sleepy to see what she was suggesting.

"Whose are these?" Uryu asked.

"Hmm, O don't think anything bad. I just kinda have an obsession with men's boxers. Some have really cool designs on them and I can't help but buy them."

~Is she saying that she has worn these?~ Uryu thought. That red had boiled over now, " I can't really..."

"It's fine, they are clean and you're already here. Come on we're both really tired."

Uryu pushed out an uneasy sigh, before slipping on the boxers under his towel. They fit perfectly. Then he hung up the towel and walked back over to slip into the bed with Ayame. At first he stayed close to the edge, trying to be the gentlemen and let her have her space. Ayame opened her eyes and saw that he was basically falling off.

"You're to sweet", she giggled.

She scooted back a little, then grabbed Uryu's arm and pulled him towards the middle of the bed. Then she moved back till their bodies collided. Uryu felt like he was on fire again as her half naked body wrapped itself around his. He tensed as her smooth feet slid down his bare legs, and her chest pressed against his.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked looking up at him.

Her eyes were filled with true concern, Uryu needed to relax. He let out a long breath then slipped his arms around her back bringing him closer to him. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Basking in the mood, his tongue squirmed through the gap, licking hers till she returned and intertwined her tongue with his. He pulled back after a little, and pushed Ayame's head into the crock of his neck.

"I'm perfect" he breathed out, before closing his eyes.

Ayame let out a breath as well, surprised by that kiss. Then she shook away the blush, kissed Uryu's neck and closed her eyes as well.


End file.
